Power, Swords and digimons
by Martster
Summary: Well, it the story about a guy named Akira Chow, who moved from Okinawa to obaida and he met Yolei.....
1. Default Chapter

Sword of Power : a Digimon Fanfic  
  
  
  
Author note: three year as passed since the fight with Myotismon (the last time they fought him)Ages: Davis T.K. Kari ,Ken: 15, Cody 12 , Tai, Matt. Sora: 18 Yolei: 16  
  
Joe:19 Mimi and Izzy:17.Akira , Sarah and Sakura : 15 took. This Fanfic contain some mature situation, I just hope I dint write too many of them or ill start thinking I was writing a lemon. And I do not own digimon, I think it belongs to fox kid and to some other company, so I don't own it.  
  
Akira was standing under the rain, is sword cutting through the water. He had skipped class, he was really mad at a classmate; Davis Motomiya .He gave a quick jab in the air and slashed at the tree.  
  
Akira was turning sixteen. He had large blue eyes, showing that he had some American blood in him because they dint show any Asian feature, he was six feet tall, had black hair that where blue at the tip. His hair where cut short, it was normal since he was a martial artist he needed to have nothing blocking is eyes. He wore a martial art bandana around is hair to hold them from his eye (even thought he really don't need that because is hair are so short.) that his grandpa had given him. He had a muscular body.  
  
"Stupid Davis, teasing me in front of Yolei " He said slashing at the largest branch. "I will teach you to be a smart ass with me."  
  
Akira had only one friend, Tetsuo, but he was out of town for the moment, visiting some relative in Okinawa he had just moved from is grandfather house in Okinawa to his uncle house in Obaida, his uncle lived in a apartment building, where Akira met that girl, that pretty purple headed girl named Yolei Inoue, but she was Davis friend so he left confuse because he despised Davis. Akira grabbed is bag and dashed to his apartment building, As he ran to the entrance, he bumped somebody, he looked back and saw a green thing that fell on the cement floor. Then he saw that kid he met at school, the famous genius Ken Ishijouji.  
  
"I am sorry", said Ken, "aren't you the new student in my class?"  
  
"Yes, why are you here? Don't you live in another part of town?" Said Akira , trying not to sound pissed off .  
  
"Oh, you know Yolei? She invited me and some other friends to her house, do you know which apartment it is?" Asked Ken, moving down to grab a big green caterpillar doll.  
  
"She live next door to me, come" he opened the door to the hall and putted is sword on his shoulder.  
  
They walked till they arrived to the elevator where some other kid where waiting, he could see Cody Hida, a little kid that lived in the same building and also that guy Takeru Takaishi or something like that , but everyone called him T.K. They all carried animal doll.  
  
"Ken you are finally here!" everybody turned to see Davis, a goggle wearing guy.  
  
" I got to go " said Akira rushing to the elevator so fast that nobody saw him. He pushed the button of the elevator and waited for it to stop, reaching is floor.  
  
When the door opened SHE was there, Yolei was at the elevator door , probably waiting for her friend.  
  
"Hi there " She said "Did you see Ken down there?" she said with a happy smile.  
  
"Yes" He said , going straight for his own apartment .  
  
"You are a swordsman?" She asked, noticing for the first time the katana that was hanging on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes , in Okinawa my grandpa though me martial art and sword fight during my youth" He said before entering is home.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Izzy Izumi was drawing a banner for a friend. Is computer sent him an alert , a Digiport had opened in Tokyo .  
  
"Man I have to update that programme to pin point these . Ah , it near where Yolei live! He pick up is cell phone and dial Yolei number.  
  
"Hello", said a male voice  
  
"May I speak to Yolei please? Tell her it Izzy"  
  
"Okay , YOLEI ,YOUR BOYFRIEND ON THE PHONE!" Said the male voice and he heard the phone changing hand.  
  
"Who is that" Asked Yolei  
  
"This is Izzy, who is that guy?"  
  
"That was my brother, what do you want?" Asked Yolei "Me and the other opened a Digiport, T.K. , Kari , Davis and Tai want to go on a walk there , while Me , Cody and Ken are going to play videogames."  
  
"Ah, been a while since I strolled in the digiworld, tell Tai and the other that I will meet them." Said Izzy  
  
Back at Yolei apartment building , a few feet from Yolei own room, Akira's computer opened up on his own . Akira was shining is weapons collection.  
  
"Hey didn't I just shutted that?" He looked at the screen and saw a place he never saw. "Hey that look like a quiet place!"  
  
He touch the screen and a silver and black glowing light blasted off the screen and hit Akira in the chest.  
  
"What was that?" He ask himself surprisingly , then is gaze fell on what came out of the screen, he didn't know that what he had in hand was a D3 Digivice , a silver and black one.  
  
1 He heard a voice in his head "My friend , come free me , come to Heigthon view terraces" He grabbed is sword and rushed outside the apartment.  
  
"Guys , did your digivice flashed as if there was a digivice signal ?" Said Ken "It came from next door"  
  
"Calm down Ken", said a green caterpillar, Ken's digimon Wormon  
  
"Isn't it Akira that live next door?" Asked Ken.  
  
" Let find him ,, I am losing the signal" Exclaimed Yolei, grabbing her coat and her own digimon Hawkmon .  
  
Akira was far away already , he was running , the voice in his head was getting louder , giving him direction, An hour had passed and he was near is destination, Heigthon view terrace.  
  
He stopped in front of a high tech store and saw all the TV turned on and an egg was on the screens. Is digivice flashed wildly and the egg seemed to blast off of the screen and ended up in the hand of Akira.  
  
All the television had blowed up and the alarm bell was ringing so Akira ran as fast as he could. "Thank you Akira , for that I will make you invisible to radars, since it seem that you are thinking of hiding, for now, bring me to the place you call your home."  
  
On the other side of the street Ken , Yolei and Cody stopped "Hey , the signal disappeared." Said Ken "Let go back to Yolei and report that to the guys when they come back from the digiworld"  
  
As Akira go through the door of his uncle house with is new friend .He heard the elevator bell ring and saw Yolei and her friends coming out of it. He rushed in his apartment and got to his room. "Put me on your bed" Said the voice in his head.  
  
"Ok " Akira delicately putted the huge egg on his bed .  
  
"Crack" the egg started cracking and a small grey ball of spike lay on the bed and then started jumped around the room really fast.  
  
"Thump, thump" the little digimon said.  
  
"What is that." Akira asked himself with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Bring me food." The voice in his head asked him and Akira went to the kitchen and got some food.  
  
"Eat up little guy" Akira said.  
  
As soon as the platter was empty , the baby started glowing and there was a shout "Thumpmon digivolve to Sharpmon " Where the little grey ball was standing , there was a head with spike for hair and two big rabbit like ear.  
  
"Hi , I am Sharpmon" . Said the head , jumping in Akira hand "If you want to go now , just say Digiport Open in front of your screen , that will bring us to my world."  
  
"Kari , did you felt that ?" asked Gatomon , her feline digimon.  
  
"Yes somebody as entered the digital world, let go see." Said Kari . "Digi- armor energize !!"  
  
"Gatomon armour digivolve to… Nefertimon the wing of hope!"  
  
  
  
"That was a fun trip!" Said Akira "Hey these are not my cloth!" Exclaimed Akira  
  
He was wearing black sunglasses , a bandana that covered most of his face , a beige cloak , a beige coat and green pants. He looked at his sword who was now in a sheath on his back. He looked for Sharpmon and only saw a new digimon . A humanoid rabbit headed digimon , he had a belt across from is shoulder to his waist. His hand had blades coming out of his knuckles , his rabbit ear where sword blade.  
  
"Sharpmon?" Asked Akira  
  
"No , call me Demislashermon now" Said the digimon "Whohou we reached the digi-world , let find your crest "  
  
"What crest?" Akira asked  
  
"The crest of power" replied the bunny  
  
  
  
As Akira was roaming a volcanic area , Kari was hot on his trail.  
  
"I better find that new digidestined before a hungry digimon find him. Nefertimon fly faster! "She asked her digimon.  
  
"Here we are , I feel the crest of power."  
  
As the duo arrived to a giant volcanic rock , there was a sword buried to the hilt in the rock.  
  
"Don't step any closer" came a voice  
  
There was a constant wing flapping. A black head with wing on the side. Demidevimon.  
  
" The crest is mine" Yelled the small virus digimon. "Demi-dart!"  
  
Demidevimon launched a dart , that Demislashermon dodged.  
  
"Slashing upper cut!" Demislashermon yelled attacking the bat who flied out of range.  
  
"Akira , get the crest" said Demislashermon dodging another dart.  
  
Akira jumped on the rock and extracted the sword. The sword shrinked and got absorbed by the grey and black digivice. Then light came out of the screen and hitted Demislashermon with a blinding light.  
  
"Digivolving time! Demislashermon digivolve to…Slashermon."  
  
There it stood, a knight in spiky armour, a tail probing out of his spiked plate armour. One of his hands had sharp blades going out of his knuckle. A huge sword was hanging on his back.  
  
Slashermon, the champion sword wielding digimon, His attack is whirlwind knight sword. He as slowed since Demislashermon, but he his one of the strongest champion in hand-to-hand combat. His armour spikes are made out of digi-chrome.  
  
"Oh no!" said a scared Demidevimon.  
  
"Oh yes! Whirlwind knight sword!" Slashermon jumped in the air and spinned is sword and slashed Demidevimon in half that got vaporized and turning in data that Slashermon absorbed.  
  
"Hi Akira , I am Slashermon , the digivolution of Demislashermon and your partner" said the armoured digimon.  
  
"What happened to that monster that attacked us?" Asked Akira  
  
"I deleted him" Bluntly said the digimon.  
  
"Oh well, he messed with us"  
  
There was a sound of flapping wings and there was a girl as nearly as beautiful as Yolei, a girl he knew: Kari Kamiya.  
  
" Why did you kill him? You jerk! Yelled Kari at Akira, and who are you? Why do you hide your face?" Said Kari, not letting him answers.  
  
"I am ( hey wait, I don't want the school to know who I am) I am the Swordsman of power ." He said , trying to look convincing. " You want to fight?"  
  
A cat walked in front of Kari and putted out her claw. She jumped to slash Akira but Slashermon got is sword in the way. The two digimon started fighting. Gatomon ,the cat digimon was getting beated badly when Akira felt something evil around him.  
  
"Crest of power , make him digivolve!" Akira yelled  
  
"Slashermon digivolve to… Darkslashermon!"  
  
Darkslashermon is a black knight digimon, he his as mean as any virus type would be and wield a sword of dark flames, is attack is dark inferno.  
  
The digimon was made out of dark flames; his face remembered Akira of some Chinese Dragon.  
  
"Dark flame inferno' Darkslashermon sliced the air with is sword of flame, engulfing the area, Akira jumped on Kari to give her cover from the flame but is back got singed by the heat.  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Akira  
  
"Yes , why did you make your digimon digivolve? Asked Kari.  
  
"I don't even know why I did it , some voice in my mind told me I wanted that cat of your dead" Explained Akira "but I don't want to kill that cat"  
  
"Try stopping your digimon"  
  
"Make your digimon change!"  
  
" Okay'  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to… Angelwomonmon." The cat turned into an angel with white wings. She lifted her arm and a bow appeared. "Celestial arrow!" Angelwomon arrow crashed into Darkslashermon , who did not flinch and sent another inferno.  
  
"That weird , Angelwomon is an ultimate digimon and she is at equal strength with Darkslashermon and it didn't hurt him." Said Kari  
  
"Darkslashermon calm down" Said Akira drawing is sword.  
  
"Dark inferno sword!" Darkslashermon sent another wave of black flames that crashed into a volcano.  
  
"I am Darkslashermon, and no opponent will stay in my way"  
  
Kari grabbed her laptop and sent e-mails to all the digidestined.  
  
" I will try to help your digimon" said Akira jumping in the fight to be blasted away at Kari foot.  
  
"Nova blast" "Electro shocker" "star shower" "fire rocket" Four monstrous voice yelled as a barrage of fire, electricity and star crashed into Darkslashermon.  
  
Tai , Izzy , T.K. and Davis where there with there partner Greymon , Kabuterimon , Pegasimon and Flamedramon.  
  
" Who is that guy Kari, is that your new boyfriend?" Asked Davis to Kari then turning to T.K. " why didn't you tell me she was not going out with you anymore!"  
  
" I am still going out with her!" Said T.K.  
  
(Damn I hate that Davis guy) Akira thought (You want him to disappear?) Asked Darkslashermon telepathically (No don't hurt him) Akira pleaded.  
  
"He look like a wimp dressed in all those cloth , who are you?" Davis asked  
  
" I am the swordsman of power" said Akira before running to Davis and drop kick him in the stomach.  
  
" Why did you do that you jerk" Said T.K. helping Davis to his feet.  
  
Akira felt a rush of power and there was a flash of light. Darkslashermon returned to his fresh form: Thumpmon.  
  
A barrage of attack was on his way to Thumpmon but Akira jumped in the way. Is cloak was burned down and is back was bleeding a bit.  
  
"Don't hurt my friend!" Said Akira , is back hurting a bit . Akira disappeared in a flash of light .  
  
" Who was that guy with that mean digimon , a new digimon emperor?" T.K. asked himself.  
  
  
  
Back to Akira room, Akira started bandaging Thumpmon who was unconscious.  
  
"Sorry Thumpmon, I don't know what happened" Said Akira, lying is digimon on his bed.  
  
"It not you fault, I felt an evil presence that corrupted me and made me digivolve" said the half conscious digimon.  
  
"Don't talk, sleep" Akira said, dropping a platter of food on his night table.  
  
The front door of the apartment opened and Akira heard is uncle come back from is restaurant. He rushed out of his room to meet his uncle , a small man with a black beard that he never shave , he was holding is daughter , a three year old black haired and blue eyed girl. She was sleeping , but it would be normal because it midnight.  
  
"Hi uncle Chow , how was your day?" Asked Akira,  
  
"Really long and boring, the restaurant was calm. When I picked up Tanya at her babysitter , she was already sleeping. But she talk in her sleep. She was saying something about a razor bunny."  
  
"Ah," a big sweat drop trickled down came down on Akira forehead. "I was just picking up something to eat before I go to bed."  
  
"Take that" said is uncle handing a box "Some chilli that I made."  
  
"Thank uncle."  
  
It was six o clock in the morning , Hawkmon was doing is morning flight around the building when he saw a digimon that was watching the outside world through the window of and apartment , the one next to Yolei windows. He flied to Yolei room and woke her up.  
  
"Yolei! Wake up , guess what I saw in the house next door!" Said Hawkmon grabbing a glass of water and spilling it all on Yolei who woke up in a bad mood  
  
"WHY DID YOU SPILLED THAT WATER ON ME , I WAS ABOUT TO WAKE UP" said Yolei throwing a pillow at her digimon.  
  
"There a digimon next door, I saw it , it was a spike covered head with rabbit ear !!" Explained Hawkmon.  
  
Yolei, rushing to the door and going out of her apartment next door. She knocked at the door and Akira went to answer since he was the only one awaken at that hour because he was going to do some jogging in the park. He was wearing is martial art outfit, a simple white gi and pants that was hold by a black belt. He opened the door to see Yolei, wearing a pyjama soaked from head to toe with a bird with her.  
  
"Hum, hi Akira (damn why dint I change) my friend told me you have a digimon?"  
  
He grabbed Yolei and the bird and told them not to talk and he leaded them to his bedroom where Sharpmon was. When they entered he jumped in Akira hand.  
  
"Yes I have a digimon, he his my best friend. Can we have this discussion later, I got to go do some jogging" said Akira, trying not to show he was intimidated by having Yolei in his room.  
  
" Hey, that one hell of a weapon collection you have here Akira" said Yolei looking at the different martial art weapon. She patted Sharpmon on the cheek and manages to give Akira a piece of paper. "See you later Akira, you too little one" Akira lead her to the exit, making sure is little cousin was still asleep. Is uncle was fast asleep and his cousin too, but he knew they will wake up soon enough because is Uncle had the restaurant to open at ten o clock.  
  
" Sharpmon, you want to come take a walk with me?" Asked Akira. Taking the piece of paper Yolei gave him he started reading. "Whoa she want to meet me on the roof at nine tonight!"  
  
" You have a date with a girl?" Asked Sharpmon "And yes I will go with you jogging.  
  
"Sharpmon digivolve to… Demislashermon, let go running now" said the rabbit.  
  
Yolei was having problem choosing an outfit. She decided to send e-mails her three best person she trusted about fashion. . Mimi, Kari and Sora. Mimi was like, her dream sister. She lived in America. The message was :  
  
Girls , it Yolei , I have a date with a cute boy tonight , any idea what I should wearing , I don't so please I need your advice on that.  
  
  
  
Yolei  
  
She waited till noon for her first reply , it was Kari;  
  
T.K. and I think you should wear that blue scarf of your. Sorry if my reply took a while but I didn't check my e-mails till I whooped T.K. at Quake Arena. Took me from last night when we came back from the Digi-world to this morning at ten o clock.  
  
Kari and T.K.  
  
Then the second message came fifteen minutes later, it was Sora;  
  
Hi , it Sora , so who is that boy? Is it that martial art guy you where talking about? Ah m I wont try to guess. You should wear your deep red shirt with a black vest.  
  
  
  
Good luck, Sora  
  
The last message came in an hour later;  
  
Sorry it took so much time, had a party at my house and finally got Izzy to come to America, Davis and T.K. helped a lot they opened Digiport to America and Izzy just went in. Izzy will be spending two more days here. About the fashion advice wear black leather pants. Oh and Izzy is asking me if you could tell his parent that he will be back in two day and that he his spending time with old friends.  
  
  
  
Bye ( Mimi  
  
So Yolei jumped in her wardrobe and picked up the cloth her friends said would fit her.  
  
Akira was still outside training, Demislashermon was sleeping in Akira duffel bag, when Yolei headed for her family convenience store , it was her shift that day. Akira seemed to train extra hard when he saw her . But he casually ripped some guy arm because he wasn't paying any attention.  
  
"Hey Akira, be careful where you put your fist!" The guy said, it was Cody, wearing a kendo outfit, T.K. was with him, and so were Kari and Ken.  
  
"Hum, hi guys, is that idiot Davis around?" asked Akira  
  
"No he had a soccer game, in Kyoto so he had to leave early this morning. I couldn't go because I kind of hurted my leg yesterday." Ken said  
  
"Ah, I really hate that guy, why can you guys be friend to such a jerk?" Asked Akira  
  
"We got use to his bragging" said Kari happily but her eye could show she was terribly tired, T.K. had the same eye.  
  
"Did you guys sleep last night?" Asked Akira  
  
"Bah, we just got some problems at the beginning then we decided to pull an all night Quake arena, or in my word , playing quake arena till Kari killed me once." Said T.K. "then we took a well deserved nap."  
  
"Me, Ken and Yolei did the same, except that Yolei didn't stay long, and we had a emergency to go, then me and Ken decided to watch some martial arts movie." Said Cody.  
  
"Ah, I have been here since seven, Yolei came to wake me up near that , talking about Yolei , do you guys no what she like?"  
  
" Boys!" all four exclaimed, then Kari exclaimed " You are the boy that has a date with her?  
  
"Hem maybe" said Akira blushing lightly "Do you have any advice for me?  
  
Kari grabbed Akira and brings him in a spot a bit far away from the others.  
  
"First try not to be like Davis, second, stay the way you are. And third, you better take care of those burn you got on your back that Darkslashermon did and the other digimons did." Kari told him  
  
Akira jaw dropped, she knew he was the swordsman of power! "How did you guess?"  
  
"The way you move, I saw you training one morning and that sword you always carry that sword . Thank you for saving my life last night , Yolei is lucky to have a date with you."  
  
"But it only a meeting on the roof of our apartment building."  
  
"Don't worry" Kari said giving a tap on his shoulder and returning to T.K. and whispered something in his ear, then they kissed, Ken and Cody got some exasperated look on there face and Cody started swinging is sword around.  
  
"Hey Cody , are you a great fighter?" Akira asked  
  
"I can defend myself" said Cody  
  
"You want to duel me?" Akira asked  
  
"Maybe some other day"  
  
Akira resumed is training and work even triple as much as he was.  
  
Kari entered the convenience store and saw Yolei at the register.  
  
"Hi Kari, did you speak with him?" Said Yolei like she was in a dream.  
  
"You should make sure he don't touch is back, he really is the guy I met last night, I am sure he didn't take care of the burn he had on the back, will you take care of it when you get the chance?"  
  
"Anything to entertain him" said Yolei  
  
"Just don't get surprise if he don't ask you to be is girlfriend .He his a pretty confused guy." Kari said.  
  
"Okay so I just flirt with him and try not to go to fast?" Yolei asked  
  
"Yes, and don't forget we have school tomorrow, so try not to take too much time."  
  
"No worry, tomorrow I am replacing the teacher, she called me and asked me if I could replace her, she is not feeling pretty well."  
  
"You are lucky to be as smart as Izzy." Said Kari "I want you to tell me everything he say! And if you don't!!"Kari clenched her fist trying to look menacing  
  
Yolei chuckled "Don't worry, I promised Mimi ill send her an e-mail about it , ill send two e-mail."  
  
  
  
The night came and Akira was dressed up for the occasion, he was wearing a black shirt with Ying Yang symbol covering the whole shirt and some grey pants. He had two nunchaku hidden in his pants "just in case they got in trouble" he said to himself. He ran to the stair that lead to the roof and waited in the shadow, a few minute until nine he saw Yolei ran and pass him. (damn she his beautiful) Akira thought as he decided to get on the roof too, he waited until there was just a few second till nine and opened the door. She was wearing black leather pants , a deep red shirt with a even deeper green vest. Her hair where covered by her blue headband.  
  
"Hi!" Said Yolei running to Akira.  
  
"So where are we going"  
  
"I know one place that is always open twenty-four seven." Said Yolei grabbing Akira hands.  
  
Yolei leaded him to her apartment and asked him to be silent. She leaded him to her bedroom. It was the size of Akira bedroom, with a purple bed and lot of computer part. And a masterpiece of a computer. It was opened and Yolei just took her digivice and a big bird head, (must be Hawkmon) and her laptop.  
  
"Digiport open!" yelled Yolei and they disappeared.  
  
  
  
" What do you think Kapalmon? Doesn't he seem to be the most powerful guy that roamed the digiworld?" A girl voice asked.  
  
"Yes, The Rage is in him. So he will become even more powerful. Don't you go to school with him Sarah?" Asked the black plant digimon.  
  
"Yes, he his right in front of me, that why it was easy to know what was in his mind and try to corrupt him, I already made him hate that guy Davis. Okay that was easy because Davis get on everyone nerve. I will unleash The Rage and manipulate it for even more power." Sarah pushed back her green hair and gave her most innocent smile she could. "I will start to manipulate him tomorrow."  
  
Akira grabbed Yolei and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"It always likes that?" He asked her  
  
"Most of the time." She replies. "Hawkmon, digivolve."  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon."  
  
"Hop on Aquilamon, Aquilamon, shows us around."  
  
They visited the digital world, Yolei could see that Akira wasn't really fond of height, the fact that he had his eyes closed and holded Yolei close to him. Then a kuwagamon attacked them and made Aquilamon do a loop, and Akira fell from the bird and ended up on the insectoid back of kuwagamon. Akira grabbed is nunchaku and started bashing the digimon hard on the shell as he felt a huge power empower him. Kuwagamon decided to make is enemy fall and started doing loop that dropped Akira on a tree.  
  
The insect thought he was done with the human and decided to return to his bird chasing. But then he saw that the human came back and jumped an impossible height, and seemed to charge kuwagamon and hitted him in the head with his feet.  
  
The insect crashed into a mountain and was blasted in data.  
  
"Ah, do you feel the power of the rage Kapalmon." Asked Sarah watching the scene as the kuwagamon she had manipulated got destroyed.  
  
"You lost one of your champion just to test is power." Asked Kapalmon.  
  
"Akira what happening." Asked a worried Yolei when she saw Akira standing on top of a mountain and for a second she thought she saw spirits around him. She went off of Aquilamon and ran to Akira and saw that is eyes where reds. He had is fist clenched and his knuckle where red with blood, he must had hurt himself hitting on kuwagamon.  
  
"Akira?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Who is Akira?" Asked the man " All there is here is The Rage. Why am I in a human body and not in a powerful digimon?" he shouted. "I have to kill….I have to kill… Davis Motoya. That what she said that I have to do."  
  
"Who said that?" Asked Yolei  
  
"The dark lady told me so." The Rage said, talking with the voice of Akira and another voice. Then Akira fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Damn I had him unleashed, but something made The Rage go dormant again!" said Sarah, using her telepathic power to bend a tree.  
  
"Maybe it because he his a human. Their minds are more complex then those of Digimon." Replied Kapalmon.  
  
Sarah decided to call it a night.  
  
While Akira was out cold, Yolei grabbed her burning medicine and applied some on Akira boil covered back. (He really took an heck of a nasty hit. I wonder why he didn't took care of it.) Yolei thought. She putted is shirt back the way it was.  
  
"Get out of my body." Said Akira in his sleep.  
  
She saw that Akira s arm where clustered with bruise. She knew he had worked really hard that day, Kari had told her about that, but to that extend?  
  
"I don't know much about human, but Joe is a med student Yolei, we should go to him." Said Hawkmon.  
  
"You are right!" Said Yolei, grabbing her laptop and sending an e-mail to Joe Kido , one of the original digidestined.  
  
Joe, this is Yolei, we got a bit of a small emergency here, my friend is hurt and unconscious. Open your computer and I will Digiport us there.  
  
Yolei: :P  
  
A few minute later, Yolei got an e-mail from…. Jun?? Davis sister!  
  
Joe telling you to meet him at his house , what is a Digiport? I didn't understand quite well what you where talking about but he seem to, so we will meet you at Joe house.  
  
P.S. Word of advice, don't ever bother us again when we are on a date!!!  
  
"She is just like her younger brother!" Said Yolei , entering Joe address in her laptop. " Here we go , DIGIPORT OPEN!"  
  
Joe computer opened and Yolei and Akira fell on Joe floor. Jun fell unconscious on the floor.  
  
"So this is the wounded guy?" Asked Joe, grabbing is hand to see is pulse " He his exhausted, what you did to him so he is in that state?  
  
" I promise you I didn't do anything, Kuwagamon attacked and weirdly Akira beated the crap out of it. And can you check if is back is all right? He had some minor burning, mostly boil, from what I heard this guy saved Kari from the flame of his own Digimon."  
  
"He a digidestined?" asked a puzzled Joe, and then Akira moved a bit. " I think he his coming to is sense. Look at those rippling muscle he has. Now I believe you when you are talking about the fact he kicked Kuwagamon ass!" Exclaimed Joe and Jun woke up  
  
"Yolei? Did you just come out of the screen with that… hey that a cute boy!" Jun said moving closer to Akira. "Hum, he look really beated off, is it me or every boy that hang with you get hurt Yolei" insinuated Jun about the day Davis, her brother, got a black eye for deleting Yolei hard drive.  
  
" I dint put him in this shape. You could say he went in a fight with a really big digimon." Yolei explained. "Don't tell Davis about this , your brother hate that guy , at least he hate him because this guy hate him."  
  
" He his the infamous Akira my bro been bitchin about. Did you know Davis is jealous of that guy?" exclaimed Jun.  
  
Akira hide went wide open. He started breathing deeply , he could only feel pain. He was on a bed, Yolei was there and so was a blue haired boy and a spiky haired girl that had familiar look with Davis.  
  
"Hugh where am I." Akira asked. "Why does my body feel so bad?" he tried to lift is arm and it felt like it weighted a ton.  
  
"Don't move Akira, this is Joe , a digidestined just like me , he his also a med student, and this is Jun Motoya , Davis older sister." Explained Yolei.  
  
"Motomiya !!!!!!!" Akira tried to yell. But is voice was not strong enough to even shake Yolei who was next to him.  
  
"Calm down Mr Chow." Said Jun "I know your name because Davis is always mad at you. I don't see any reason why but I think it because you are not playing soccer and you are taller and look stronger then him. And maybe it because he just think you are in his way. "  
  
"Yolei, he his going to have to take a day or two without physical activity, can you give that to his parents." Joe said handing out an ordinance. "And take this cooling cream Akira, that will ease the bruise, Yolei, Jun, can you exit a moment. He his paralysed for the moment" Joe asked  
  
"Yes we will, but it midnight. And I am replacing my teacher. So could you hurry?" Yolei said dragging Jun outside.  
  
" Akira, I will remove your shirt." Said Joe grabbing is stethoscope and started listening to his heartbeat. "Let check something out" He pulled a tape and putted it around Akira arm and putted is stethoscope back to his heart. "I heard you beated a kuwagamon to pulp? And what is it with you and Davis." As the name Davis was said the tape that was on Akira arm got ripped. "Interesting, when the name Davis is spoken you seem to get a really high rate of blood going into your fist and that seem to make you really aggressive."  
  
"I HATE THAT GUY, HE DESERVE TO GET BASHED UP!" Yelled Akira  
  
"Ok, doctor order, you stay in your room and get a lot of rest." Said Joe  
  
" I will try to…" Replied Akira  
  
Joe got to the door and saw that Jun and Yolei where eavesdropping. He whispered some stuff to Yolei and Jun: Yolei, can you make sure he has doesn't go near Davis, something in is head is messed up right now and give him more adrenaline then he would handle. g. When he was finish, he turned to Akira  
  
"We will have to get you home now." Said Joe " Girls, a little help, he might be younger then me, but he his bigger and I am not an example of strength." The girl gave Joe a mean glare and carefully helped Joe lift Akira.  
  
  
  
"knock , knock , knock." Uncle Chow came to the door and saw is nephew in the arm of two girls and a boy.  
  
" What happened to you boy." Asked a worried Uncle Chow  
  
"He got beated up. Two or three day of rest will be good for him." Said Joe, "Hi I am Joe, I am a med student Yolei came to my home with him , he barely as enough strength to lift is own weight , he fell asleep in the car. Can you lead us to his bedroom?" asked Joe as he grabbed Akira legs.  
  
" Follow me, thank you for bringing him here, what could possibly drop Akira?" asked Uncle Chow.  
  
"A really big guy" exclaimed Yolei. "I saw the fight , he won but he paid a great price in pain." Said Yolei caressing Akira hand.  
  
They arrived to Akira room and Yolei got fast enough to grab Sharpmon and throw him under the bed, pulling the sheet of the bed so they could slip Akira under is blanket.  
  
"Girls, might you turn around?" Asked Joe, waiting for Jun and Yolei to turn around. They undressed Akira to his boxer and slipped him in his bed. Luckily for Yolei there was a mirror and she could see Akira well muscled body, but he was covered with purple and black bruise.  
  
"Can he take care of himself alone?" asked Uncle Chow.  
  
" Not until he regain the use of his leg, and then , he should still have somebody with him just in case." Said Joe  
  
"I will ask the guys to help me on this one." Said Yolei.  
  
" Since I have to take care of the restaurant, I will leave you in charge of him Yolei." Said Uncle Chow.  
  
Yolei smiled in her mind, then remembered something: she was replacing the teacher tomorrow.  
  
"Shout, I have to go to sleep." Said Yolei bending over to kiss Akira on the forehead and then she ran to her apartment.  
  
When she arrived in her room, she sent and e-mail to Kari and an E-mail to Mimi, and a last one to Sora.  
  
"Dring, dring" the phone rang at the Hida residence.  
  
"Hi, Hida residence, Cody speaking." The sleepy voice of Cody ranging troughs the phone.  
  
" Cody , can you help me, I have to replace my teacher today, so I have to go to school, but last night Akira got beated up badly by a kuwagamon and Joe said he had to rest, but his uncle cant leave him alone. If you would help me out by missing school I would be grateful, I can give you a pass since I am the teacher today so you wont get in any trouble." Said Yolei without taking time to breath.  
  
"Yolei , calm down , I will help you out. I dint want to go to school today." Said Cody chuckling. "I will go to Akira house.  
  
"Thank you Cody , you saved my hide." Said Yolei.  
  
"Hi Mr. Chow, this is Cody, he his my friend since a while, sorry I have to replace my teacher. He know what to do in emergencies." Explained Yolei showing Cody.  
  
"He his your friend? Then I can trust him , you look like a responsible child." Said uncle Chow.  
  
He led Cody to Akira room and when the door was closed, Cody let Upamon out of his bag.  
  
"Who is there." Said a sore voice.  
  
"This is Cody, you remember me, and I live downstairs. Yolei couldn't come today, so she asked me to watch over you." Said Cody  
  
"Bah, I bet that insect feeling even worser then I am feeling." Said Akira.  
  
" You destroyed it, but it was for saving Yolei life right? Cody asked and Akira nodded the kid chuckled "You like her." Akira went silent as he thought about the question the child asked him. He didn't know what to answer.  
  
"Let change subject" Decided Cody , and they went talking all day. Akira was enjoying discussing with Cody about martial art, and he wanted to return to his training ,but he knew that it was against what Joe had prescribe.  
  
  
  
"Hi everyone, our teacher as not been able to make it today, so, I will be doing the class for the day." Said a tired Yolei. "For today , just do that following pages . 30-31-32-33-34-35. You can do it in team of two, T.K. and Kari , come to my desk." Said Yolei.  
  
"You wanted to see us Yolei?" Asked T.K.  
  
"Yes , Akira got hurt last night , nothing that bad , but Joe said that he wont be moving for at least two day. Right now Cody is watching over him, but he will need a replacement.  
  
In the middle of class was a girl with green hair, they where really long, and seemed to move on there own. She had small glasses. She was one of the most beautiful girl at school but for some reason she never had any friend around her. An evil smile came on her lips. (So Akira lay helpless in his apartment? I might just go do him…a visit.) She got up.  
  
"Yolei, I am leaving the class for problem of personal order." She said coldly.  
  
"Why would I let you get out of class so fast Sarah?" Yolei replied, but she felt an intrusion in her mind that forced her to accept. "Go, but don't take too long." Yolei said, to the surprise of all her friends.  
  
And the green-haired devil skidded out of the classroom and started probing Yolei mind for Akira address. (Ah found you!) When she finally got the address of the boy. She reached the building and using her innate power , flew to Akira window. She then controlled the guarding kid to make him go in the living room and sleep and everyone in the house fell asleep too. She then entered Akira room, looking at the fine man that was soundly sleeping. (Hehehe, so you like Yolei. Let coarse thing up. Now you love Sarah. Ahaha . Sadly I had to remove the hate curse that I had on you about Davis. Now sleep.) Sarah warped Akira mind. He woke up.  
  
"Hugh , what happened." Said Akira sweating a lot . "Sarah, what are you doing here?"  
  
She bent over and kissed Akira passionately on the lips. Then there was a surprise when the door opened and Yolei bumped in the room. (Let see how she take it. Hehe, my evilness level is as great as my power. If only I could do more effect on the mind then on the body.)  
  
"Where am I , I was in the class room then…" She saw what Sarah and Akira where doing and she ran and ran and ran. Sobbing as she ran even more.  
  
" Why did you kiss me Sarah , don't you know I love Yolei?" said Akira pushing Sarah away.  
  
(Damn my power didn't work on him that well!) Thought Sarah. ( I will try and get The Rage out of this body and into the mortal realm!) She said pinning Akira to his bed and connecting her forehead to his.  
  
"Spirits of The Rage, I beg you to come fort from this mortal form, and lead my army to victory!" incanted Sarah, that was the formula to split a human spirit in two.  
  
Akira started to cried out in pain as his body started to split. A second later another Akira was standing there. His eye where red and his smile was evil.  
  
He saw Cody with is kendo stick and decided to do something evil.  
  
"Pain touch!" He touched Cody and felt a world of pain enter him.. Sarah grabbed is arm and leaded him to Akira's computer. But something sharp poked evil Akira in the ribs.  
  
" You stay away from here Rage. You stay out of my partner body!!!" Demislashermon started glowing. "Demislashermon digivolve to… Slashermon!!!  
  
"Slashermon Digivolve to Darkslashermon." And the fiery knight stood there, protecting is defenceless friend, resisting a voice in his head that told him to destroy is enemy with is dark inferno. The voice was a female voice, the voice of Sarah!  
  
"Infernal move" The digimon used is teleportation move to teleport Sarah and Rage outside the building.  
  
Then he started swinging is sword at Rage , the evil Akira twin. Rage was doing a perfect job at deflecting every blow from the ultimate digimon. Then two energy blade popped of Rage hand and he started hitting Darkslashermon, who sent a wave of dark inferno who singed Rage cloth and melt away the windows of nearby building. The digimon decided to lead Rage to a higher spot. He started flying high. When he was done , he was above the clouds. Rage was still following, throwing disk of dark energy as he did.  
  
"You wont do as much destruction as you wanted to Rage." Said Darkslashermon as he slashed Rage hand off , but the hand replaced itself in spot. Both of the warriors figthed for a while , none of them giving the other a chance.  
  
  
  
Yolei was sitting on a bench when a piece of flaming glass fell near her, she looked up and saw a dark flame angel and… Akira in the sky! She also saw that girl Sarah; the girl who had stole her love.  
  
And Sarah saw her too, she flied down and threw five stick made out of apartment piece.  
  
Yolei was saved when she saw Aquilamon destroy the stick. Yolei sighted in relief. But Sarah had something else in mind when she made Aquilamon forget where he was and made him crash into the building.  
  
" Aquilamon!" said Yolei running into the apartment building. Sarah closed her eye and watched the fight between Darkslashermon and Rage.  
  
Sarah then went to Akira room. And saw that he was not there. Then she only saw pain as something hard hitted her behind the head.  
  
" That for kissing the guy I love!" said a mad Yolei  
  
" Ahaha , I am the one who made you come here. I wanted to break you and the sadness you had helped me unleash The Rage out of Akira."  
  
Something sharp stabbed Yolei in the side. As she went into total darkness she saw that Sarah hair where like arrow.  
  
Darkslashermon felt that Akira needed him. But Rage was not about to lose the fight. Then all of a sudden:  
  
"Holy dragon attack"(author note: I don't know what the attack of magnadramon is so I invented one, if somebody know it, please e-mail me with the name.) A pink dragon was there with a girl and a boy on him. Kari and T.K.  
  
"Seraph sword" (author note: same as the above but with Seraphimon). An angel stood there.  
  
All the attack where targeted at Darkslashermon who had difficulty dodging the attacks. Then Rage concentrated all his energy.  
  
" RUN, Save the children, Yolei need your helps, I am Akira digimon, this guy is not Akira, Akira and Yolei are at Akira apartment and be careful about the green witch."  
  
"  
  
Rage let go of his energy in a big ball of energy around him that blew Seraphimon and Darkslashermon de-digivolve back to Thumpmon and Poiomon who fell. But a bird figure grabbed them; Aquilamon saved them from a high fall.  
  
This is the end of chapter one, and it half of the true chapter one, but I don't think u guys want to read the other part before taking a break :-) 


	2. 

Cody had tear in his eye and all his body hurted but he got up and grabbed is stick, the green haired girl had just stabbed Yolei with her hair and Yolei fell to the floor. He grabbed is stick and saw Akira get up, so he swinged is stick at Akira, thinking it was the evil one.  
  
"OUCH!" yelled Akira , wasting the surprise attack he was going to do on Sarah. He grabbed is sword and attacked Sarah , who was using her hair to defend herself. They hissed like snake would and attacked. Akira slashed, cutting one of the many point . Cody jumped in the fight and soon was Armadilomon . Akira's room was now a total mess, one of the window was melted.  
  
" I am tired of you little warrior. Your twin is far more pleasing then you are. Prepare to live an nightmare." She said modifying the memory of everyone that saw the fight a make them forget about what Sarah looked like. " Digiport open!" Rage was with her and holded her hand and they got sucked in the computer  
  
  
  
Kari and T.K. entered Akira room and saw that Yolei was unconscious. Akira had her hand in his . He seemed exhausted just to be standing there. Cody had called Joe but he was in a class. But the worse had yet to come as Davis entered Akira apartment.  
  
"Why is the front door bashed open?" asked Akira. " I followed you her Kari, why is that guy here? This is not Yolei house?" Then he saw that Yolei was on the floor and that Akira had her hand and was crying a bit. " Akira, why is Yolei on the floor?" He asked.  
  
Then something shocked him, Akira did not try to harm him in any way! Most of the time Davis got near him Akira tried to hurt him badly.  
  
Akira felt that Yolei life was drifting away. He grabbed her head and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Kari and T.K. started to cry too. Aquilamon arrived and dropped Poiomon and Thumpmon on the floor and he turned into Poromon.  
  
" Yolei are you okay?" the little bird asked jumping to her.  
  
There was flash of light in the room as the crest of light, hope and love flashed.  
  
Kari's light and T.K.'s hopes beamed into Akira, then the crest of love glowed and got into Akira. Thumpmon passed from is fresh form to his rookie form. Then all light beamed at Demislashermon.  
  
" Demislashermon warp digivolve to… Kaizerdramon!  
  
Kaizerdramon , the lord of power, he has power over reality. He can alter time. This digimon wield the great sword Ultima. He can give power to anyone.  
  
The world around them collapsed as Kaizerdramon finished is transformation.  
  
" Akira , my friend, you got rid of The Rage, that cleared the path for the light of hope to find is way to you." I wish to help you now"  
  
" The benefit of power!" Kaizerdramon, the big giant dragon lord breathed power through Poiomon who Digivolved to his Ultimate form : MagnaAngelmon.  
  
"How did he do that!" T.K. Asked as his digimon turned into the big angel. " MagnaAngelmon , do your stuff." He told his digimon.  
  
"Magna Antidote!" the angel digimon used is healing power to heal up Akira , Yolei and Cody from the beating they got in the fight."  
  
Yolei opened her eye and saw Akira chin. She also saw some water trickle down his neck. Now she remembered, she had saw Akira with another girl… but that girl turned up being an evil witch. She remembered the sting she felt when the hair of the girl attacked her.  
  
Akira started crying when he felt Yolei pulse come back. He felt her hand closing on his.  
  
Kari came and whispered something into Yolei ear: " He really like you."  
  
  
  
When they came back to the world . Akira room was clean as if there was never a fight. But then , T.K. looked at the other building he saw that most of the windows where melted down. Every digimon was in her in training form.  
  
" Okay , anybody got any idea who was that girl?" asked Yolei " I got a punch to give her for nearly killing me." (But thank you, now I know he has some feeling for me.) Yolei thought to herself.  
  
" Can you guys get out, I don't think I looked like a great fighter in my pyjamas." Akira said , laughing a bit. They all got out and waited for him to come out of his room. While changing himself he remarked that his back was not burnt anymore and that is bruise had disappeared! He putted is blue short and green t-shirt on. He grabbed is bandana and placed it around his head. He felt that something was missing, something that made him who he was. Maybe that evil twin of his took away something from him that was important.  
  
"Sorry for the long wait, had to see if everything was okay." He said as he entered is living room and saw Davis, Davis Motoya, the same Davis that he had wanted to kill, but now he didn't want to kill him!  
  
Everyone gasped when they too saw that Akira was still calm. Two day before , Akira had given Davis a beating . And now he could only go to him and say he was sorry.  
  
" I don't know what I had , I nearly killed you two time now." Akira told Davis.  
  
"TWO TIME?, YOU ONLY KICKED MY ASS ONCE, WE NEVER FOUGHT TWO TIME !!!" Yelled Davis, not even annoying Akira.  
  
"Yes but , when we where on the digiworld and I was with Kari , I kicked you, I could have killed you…" said Akira.  
  
"No problem." Said Davis adjusting is goggle.  
  
They shook hand and Ken came knocking at the door.  
  
"Cody , may I speak with Akira if he his awake?" asked Akira through the door. Akira came and opened the door , with Davis behind him. Ken jumped in surprise and went between Davis and Akira, thinking that if he dint stay in there way Davis was going to get hurt badly. " Stop fighting you two!" He said  
  
"You are late , we are now friend" said Davis.  
  
"Thank you for your concern" finished Akira.  
  
Ken fell on the floor.  
  
Then when he came back to his sense they all explained him what happened. Wormmon introduced himself to Demislashermon . Then Yolei remembered something.  
  
" Hey I am suppose to be at school teaching!" said Yolei.  
  
"No problem Kaizerdramon took care of it, he putted all you where teaching today in the kids mind." Said Demislashermon.  
  
Yolei bent down and hugged Demislashermon. "Thank friend."  
  
  
  
Everyone left the apartment except Akira and Yolei, who both fell asleep on the couch.  
  
There Digimon where playing on Akira bed. Akira slowly opened is eye and saw that Yolei was sleeping on his chest. He brushed her purple hair out of her face. He gasped when she turned to face him.  
  
"Akira, why did you kiss that girl?" Asked Yolei  
  
" I did not want to kiss her, a voice in my mind told me I loved her, her voice. But that voice was not right. When I saw you my mind closed to that voice. Then… Then… She splitted my soul in half, the angry voice in the back of my head was him , that… guy… he his my hatred." Then he gasped: "He will try to kill Davis! That what was going through my mind several time in the last few day."  
  
" He will be safe , he got all his friend, and you have us too." She said kissing is neck. He wrapped is arm around her in a hug.  
  
"I…nearly got you heartbroken and killed." He said, tear glowing in his eye.  
  
" Yes, but it because of you I am still alive." She said grabbing one of Akira blue and black mesh hair between her fingers. "Why are your hair like that?" she asked  
  
" Family, people on my dad side always had black hair, look at my uncle, and people in my mother family had blue hair, so when I was born I had that in my DNA and it was tweaked up." He said, stroking her purple hair. " Your hairs are beautiful." He said and he could feel her blush.  
  
"Thank you Akira…I known you for so little time now…and you have been such a great friend to me." She said closing her eye.  
  
"You are the one who accepted me in the first place, I should have come to light when I found Demislashermon. At least I found somebody I could share my secret with and you knew other people like us. You did more for me then I did for you Yolei…" he said. Then the phone rang. It was uncle Chow that said he had a staff reunion after close up. Which mean he had a date with the cook, and that lady had a daughter who was babysitting Tanya. So he would expect his uncle at four in the morning minimum. "Yolei, you want to watch a movie?" he asked.  
  
"With you… anything as long as I can lose myself in those big blue eye of yours." She said  
  
Akira opened the television but never looked at the screen. He was lost in his thought. He knew he loved her, but did he had the gut to tell her? She came even closer to him and laid her head on his chest. After a few minute of thinking he putted is hands on here stomach, and she dint seem to hate that. (He finally made a move! Woot!) Yolei smiled in her head.  
  
Now she just had to do what Mimi had told her to do. She faked to shiver as if she was cold. Akira saw through the bluff but grabbed a blanket and spread it on them.  
  
Yolei could felt Akira muscular arm around her. She felt safe and comfortable. They where like that for an hour, until Yolei started thinking too much (Why dint he say a thing yet! Oups I forgot about what Kari told me , he his a pretty shy and he his quite confused guy. Ill make the first move.)  
  
She turn on herself so she could face Akira. He was looking at her. She smiled to him and planted a kiss on his lips, which caught him off guard. But he returned the kiss. Then they fell in a French kiss, there tongues dancing together.  
  
They spent another hour kissing each other Yolei removed her glasses and gently putted them on the coffee table, and Akira removed is bandana and threw it at another spot in the living room. Then Yolei removed his shirt. She slid it up behind is head and off. She left it on the floor while looking at Akira chest.(Damn isn't he fine) She then slid her hand behind is back and felt that the boil that where there the last time she had checked weren't there. Her hands traveled Akira arm. He winced, maybe she had found the spot to tickle him. Akira looked into Yolei brown eyes. He grabbed Yolei butt and made her come closer. She lifted her shirt and Akira saw that she wore a really short purple shirt.  
  
She grabbed is hand and slid them under her shirt. He was surprise at first but started massaging her breast. She breathed into is ear and said incomprehensible word. She then pulled off her pants and Akira did the same. They continued to kiss each other.  
  
"Yolei I love you!" He said.  
  
She froze; she had a smile stuck on her face. "I love you too Akira."  
  
And the embraced each other and Yolei removed her shirt , revealing herself to Akira. She blushed a little. They fell asleep in each other arms. The sound of a door opening and slamming woke Akira. His uncle had Tanya in his hands and had some lipstick mark around the face. He looked tired and passed Akira and Yolei without seeing them , grabbing the cloths that where in the way.  
  
"Akira got to start cleaning when he change in the living room , I didn't know he wore that much cloth. Or that he wore two pair of pants" mumbled is uncle as he sleepily threw all the cloth in the washing machine, he laid Tanya in her bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Your uncle is always like that? Yolei asked giggling.  
  
" He his just tired. His date must have been something." Akira said.  
  
" He even took my cloth with him, he his going to ask himself weird question when he find out about the girls cloth you have." She said laughing  
  
He chuckled and said. " I am the one who do the laundry, that one of my chore I have to do."  
  
"Can you hand me the cloths tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"I will!" he said  
  
"Can I borrow you your shirt?" asked Yolei  
  
Akira searched the darkness of the living room and he finally found is shirt. "Grab!" He threw the shirt and Yolei grabbed it and putted it on. It was pretty large for Yolei since Akira was tall compared to Yolei. It was going to Yolei knee when she finally emerged from the shirt. She then slid something off and handed it to Akira. It was her underwear! Yolei then kissed Akira good bye and got out of the apartment and into her own.  
  
Akira ran to his room and thinked about what happened in the last twenty- four hours. Is first date with Yolei where he nearly got killed. His time in bed when he was paralysed, the pain he took in when he tried to get up and fight that girl, the friends he made, Yolei, Yolei , Yolei and Yolei, that occupied is mind for quite a while. Too long for Demislashermon mind since he often shared is thought with Akira. Akira asked detail on how he became Kaizermon the emperor digimon. All Demislashermon knew is that when he felt the crest of light and hope surround him, he just did that out of the blue. Akira fell asleep still thinking about Yolei, and he though about it, he loved a older woman.  
  
  
  
One wall away, Yolei was looking at her wall and smiled. She was so happy that Akira loved her. It not like it would be the first crush she had , but this was the first one that she actually got to feel loved by. Poromon looked at Yolei happy smile .  
  
" Yolei, why are you so happy?" Poromon asked her partner.  
  
" Tomorrow is Saturday and Akira going to do my laundry." She said.  
  
"You always where the lazy kind huh?" said a puzzled Poromon  
  
"I never had somebody do my laundry Poromon, and do you know what better? I am dating a younger man! Poromon, can you hang out with Demislashermon tomorrow, and go like , visit Armadillomon." Yolei asked.  
  
"Okay , you don't want me in your leg while you make a move on Akira" said a laughing Poromon, Yolei blushed.  
  
  
  
Sarah was in her bed, sleeping soundly as Rage was asleep next to her, she had manipulated is mind into not moving and sleeping, that was tuff, she had to wear him down, so she had to use all her power to calm him down. Then suddenly the plant digimon that was Kapalmon decided to toy with her mistress new toy... She implanted some control spore in him and sent him in the digital world.  
  
  
  
Ten in the morning , Akira's room  
  
Akira computer opened of it own and somebody came out, there was a brown haired guy on the floor of Akira room. Akira quickly grabbed is sword and threatened the new comer.  
  
"Hey this isn't T.K. or Yolei room I got thrown in!!" said Izzy.  
  
"You know Yolei?" Akira asked  
  
" Yes I know her, she a friend of mine, but where am I?" Izzy asked.  
  
" Chow residence. I am Akira Chow." Said Akira.  
  
" YOU SAY YOU ARE AKIRA CHOW?" Said Izzy is eye bobbing out of their hole.  
  
" Yes I am, why do you ask?" asked a puzzled Akira  
  
" You have a cousin in America right?" Asked Izzy  
  
Akira nodded.  
  
" Her name is Dana Connor right." Izzy asked  
  
Akira nodded again. A huge sweat drop came down Izzy head ( Please make sure she don't talk about me, or I am shish kebab. Why did we move so fast.)  
  
" Something alright? You seem rather pale." Asked Akira.  
  
" Ah , just something your cousin said about you being impulsive and all. I met her at a party my friend Mimi throwed." Said Izzy getting paler with each word  
  
" Are you all right" He tried figuring what was up with Izzy then he finally figured it out.  
  
"YOU DANCED WITH MY COUSIN!" Said Akira looking all red and mad. Grabbing is sword. "I am going to chop you in pieces!" He said, as Izzy started running out of the house but bumped into Yolei, who was still wearing Akira shirt. "And now you are trying to make a move on the next girl you see!!!!.  
  
" Yolei , save me , this guy is mad, all because I danced with is cousin!!" said Izzy hiding behind Yolei.  
  
" Calm down Akira, this guy is my friend Izzy, he has been in America for the last two day so he never got the chance to meet you. So your cousin was Dana? Mimi told me that you got popular with girls at her party, so you hooked up with Dana , Izzy? Asked Yolei  
  
"Hum Kind of." Said Izzy still hiding behind Yolei, but he saw that Akira was bedazzled by something. He whispered in Yolei ear " He like you doesn't he?"  
  
She whispered in his ear. "Yes , and I do to, and if you are asking me why he his shocked, it might be because of last night."  
  
"Hum, Hi Angel" Akira said , remembering he dint say hello to Yolei.  
  
Yolei ran to Akira and kissed him on the lips. "Did you forget we had some laundry to do Akira? Sorry Izzy , but we had planned doing that last night.." said Yolei, "And yes I like younger man , like you like younger gal. Bye Izzy." She said pushing Akira into is apartment.  
  
" So who was that guy, he popped out of my screen."  
  
" Yah Izzy does that a lot." She replied  
  
" And he always go after younger girls?" Akira asked.  
  
"No , first time a girl get into is life." Said Yolei  
  
" He better not have touched my sweet little cousin in any way that is not respectable!."  
  
(If only you knew ,Akira. Mimi is a preppy big blabbermouth but I am not.) Thought Yolei as she went into Akira room and gathered her thing. "You knew that the laundry was just a excuse, right?" She asked. He looked at her confusion. Yolei kissed him on the lips and pinned him down in his bed. Now he knew what she wanted. She got on top of him and started to hump is leg. He could feel her bare flesh and liked that. She lifted off her shirt to reveal that she dint put any cloth since there last make out session. She ripped is boxer off and they looked at each other naked body for a while. Learning everything about each other. Then Yolei got the protection she was hiding and slid it on him then she threw herself on her back and invited Akira into her. Akira got on top and entered , feeling a barrier blocking him. She grabbed is butt and pulled him in and she felt a sharp pain.  
  
" Yolei are you okay?" He asked as he saw some blood pouring out of her.  
  
" Yes I am my love. Thank you , it might have hurted but it had to be done." She said.  
  
She then pushed Akira on his back and straddled him, and started giving Akira a good time.  
  
Akira started kissing Yolei everywhere he could reach.  
  
After some time Akira could not last much longer and he knew Yolei was about to be done too and they let out great cry of pleasure.  
  
Then they both fell on the bed lying next to each other's. They both smiled and Yolei putted Akira pyjamas on and Akira dressed himself up.  
  
" Now let go do the laundry my love." Said Yolei grabbing all her cloths.  
  
"Knock,Knock,Knock." There was a knock at the door.  
  
" Oh , I have to go see who it is…." He left the room and when he opened he letted out a big gasp. " What are you doing in Obaida!" came the voice of Akira , then a female voice was talking.  
  
" I arrived here two hour ago, with my friend . She is the one that asked a Gennai guy to bring us in Japan, meet my friend, Mimi.  
  
In front of him was standing a tall girl, not as tall as Akira was , but she was very muscular and athletic she had long light blue hair that was the Connor trademark , a beautiful pink haired girl with star in her hair was standing beside her. She had a friendly smile that remembered him of Yolei. And then Yolei came in the room and saw Mimi and ran to her and they hugged.  
  
" MIMI!!" said the purple-headed girl.  
  
" YOLEI!!" Said the pink-haired girl. " Why are you in a guy pyjamas???" suddenly asked Mimi.  
  
"Hum… We where doing some laundry." Said Yolei, blushing a little.  
  
" This is my American cousin, Dana Connor." Said Akira, pointing at the blue haired girl.  
  
" You can't do your laundry alone?" asked a confused Dana "I have learned how to do it since I was seven." Everyone else choked in laugher, but that made Dana mad and she strike Akira behind the head with her handbag. ( I am lucky she didn't have her Bo stick with her) Akira sighted to himself.  
  
" I had a lot of cloths to clean." Yolei said chuckling a little. " Mimi, how was your trip? Did you do the same as Izzy?" Yolei asked.  
  
" Yes, we appeared in Davis room, and he tried to make a move on Dana. She seemed to be well placed and knocked him in dreamland. Then is sister warned us not to get near Joe cause he was her. Never thought I would see Joe going out of bathroom in a bathrobe."  
  
Akira invited the girls inside for some tea while Yolei silently entered her apartment and dressed up. Akira found is bandana on the floor in a corner and putted it back around is head.  
  
" You still wear that old rag?" Dana teasing her big cousin who threw a shuriken at her that she just grabbed. "You see Mimi, me and Akira grown in the village of Okinawa together. Then I moved to America. He had that thing on his head ever since he know what martial arts are." Said Dana, dodging another of the ninja stars.  
  
Yolei came in the room wearing her red shirt and jeans. She then head to Akira and sitted down on his lap.  
  
"So what you guys been talking about?" asked Yolei.  
  
" About Akira martial art bandana." Said Mimi.  
  
"What with it?" the purple-headed girl asked.  
  
"It an old piece of rag" laughed Dana as ten shuriken where on there way to her. She caught them all in mid air.  
  
  
  
"Knock" "Knock. Two hour had passed since Dana arrived to her cousin place. And Akira's shuriken bag was getting lighter with each thing that Dana revealed about Akira past. Akira had gone to open the door and saw…Izzy! He grabbed is sword but Mimi and Yolei holded him as Dana ran to Izzy and started to kiss him wildly.  
  
" It been hours since we kissed Dana!" Izzy said between a kiss.  
  
" I want you to meet my cousin, Akira." Izzy jumped behind Dana who was taller then him. "I told you he would do shish kebab with us if he heard about what we did together!"  
  
" WHAT , YOU DINT JUST DANCED TOGETHER? YOU DID MORE?" said a really mad Akira who scared the hell out of everyone. Then he placed is thought together. "That not the kind of thing a girl your age do with a boy is age!"  
  
"Calm down Akira." Said Yolei calmly. And that what he did.  
  
" You are the one talking Akira, you where just finish when we arrived! Said Dana.  
  
Izzy , Yolei , Mimi and Akira sweated big when they heard the front door open. Demislashermon entered the room with Hawkmon and Armadillomon behind with Cody running after them in the hallway.  
  
"Hi everyone, wow, so many new face I see." Demislashermon.  
  
"Hey , you have a digimon too Akira?" asked Mimi looking at the only digimon she didn't know.  
  
" Hi , I am Demislashermon , Digi knight extraordinary." Said the razor bunny.  
  
" He his so cute." Said Mimi tickling the digimon on the belly, who laughed.  
  
"Hey who are those two cute lady here" Demislashermon asked.  
  
" This is my cousin Dana." Akira said, pointing at the blue-haired girl who was already taking advantage of the fact that Akira was not watching to make out with Izzy. "This is Izzy, he his the one that is getting killed by Dana. And this is Mimi." Explained Akira.  
  
" And why is Yolei biting off your ear?" He said pointing at Yolei who was absent-mindedly nibbling at Akira ear.  
  
"Hum, I was hum…I was… Ah, I was just nibbling at his ear!" Yolei exclaimed.  
  
All the room fell into laugher  
  
" Couz, I wanted to ask you, for the next two week can me and Mimi sleep at your house?" Asked Dana.  
  
" Don't you have school?" Asked Akira  
  
" Our teacher Are on a "BUSINESS TRIP" which mean they go to Disney world for a week of two. So that mean we are out of school for this week" explained Mimi  
  
" Don't you have some laundry to do Akira?" Yolei asked with a smile. " We better do it before your uncle arrive." She said grabbing him and pulling out a bag of cloths.  
  
(Thank Yolei!) Though Izzy and Dana as Yolei leaded Akira out of the room.  
  
Sarah woke up, she looked to her side. She had dreamed that Akira was with him! And Rage was not even standing there! She looked and saw Kapalmon who was looking at her computer screen. The dark plant looked pleased.  
  
"Where is Rage?" Sarah asked her evil digimon.  
  
" In the digiworld. Where he started doing havoc." The plant said.  
  
" Return him here. I will need him for some other purpose." Ordered Dana.  
  
" Yes Dark lady." Replied Kapalmon.  
  
Akira and Yolei where in the laundry room filling the washing machine with cloths and soap.  
  
" Okay, I think you putted enough soap in there Akira." Said Yolei watching her boyfriend empty a box of soap.  
  
She kissed him deeply and sat on the washing machine where they started to make out, Akira locked the door, removed Yolei glasses and took his time to remove Yolei clothing item one by one. Yolei did the same for him and slipped a protection on him and Akira and her made love on the laundry room floor. Yolei cry of joy where covered by the washing machine noise. They climaxed and fell on the floor panting and looked at each other for a few minute Then they got dressed and Akira had a question.  
  
" So when do we return to the digiworld?" Akira asked  
  
" When we get the time." She replied, kissing him again.  
  
"So how do you plan on stopping my evil clone? From what I heard he is one heck of a dangerous guy. He took down Darkslashermon easily as if he was a fly!" Exclaimed Akira.  
  
"Bah, we took down stronger people. Okay we had a lot of help." Said Yolei, trying to calm him down.  
  
" I feel like he was a part of me… he was what I hated the most in me, but now that it gone, it left a big hole in me… I need to know why I had it in me." Said Akira.  
  
"I may know somebody who could help you. But you might have to let him live for screwing your cousin." Said Yolei.  
  
" Izzy? What that little guy might tell me?" Akira asked.  
  
"He might hack into the digital world for info on your crest…"  
  
" And where is Izzy right now?" asked Akira  
  
" Ah, in your living room with Dana…" said Yolei  
  
" WHAT, I FORGOT ABOUT THAT GUY!!!" He said grabbing is sword and running to his living room  
  
Izzy was still in the living room but he was not making out with Dana. But he still hid behind Dana when he saw Akira.  
  
" Izzy, I got a favour to ask you…" Said Akira still having is mad look on his face. " Can you find information on my crest? And on why that guy Rage came out of me."  
  
" Okay Akira, at , but I don't want to know why you are wearing Yolei headband  
  
Izzy got in front of Akira and grabbed is laptop. A old man with grey hair appeared on the screen.  
  
" Hi Izzy, what you want to ask me today?" asked the old man.  
  
" Gennai, I want information on the crest of power." Asked Izzy  
  
"Ah the sealing crest… I heard that a digidestined claimed it as is own." Said the old man.  
  
" I am that digidestined" said Akira to the Gennai.  
  
" Ah , so you are the one to carry the burden of The Rage inside of you… Hey wait, I don't feel Rage inside you… that not really good…" said Gennai with a worried look.  
  
" Some witch took it out of his body to the mortal realm and wrecked havoc on our digimon…" said Yolei.  
  
" Yes, Rage is powerful, he was a pretty powerful digimon before we got rid of him and sealed him. I will tell you the story."  
  
Killerdramon stood there, on the ruin of what the factory town once stood. He was a big dragon digimon that everyone feared. He was stronger then most of the digimon in the world. And he was an ultimate. He had duelled digimon that where Ultimate and he had won, getting stronger each time, he took down Etemon, Metalgreymon… You name them he had defeated them.  
  
" Why cant I just digivolve! The source of power is in me!" He yelled blasting off a rain of destruction on the ruins. Eliminating the survivor of his last rage. He started flying away, trying to find a way to end is day or to digivolve…  
  
He saw some helpless Numamon that where running out of the town sewer systems. He chuckled and let go of a small sphere.  
  
When the sphere reached the ground it started getting bigger and bigger and then BOOM! The ground was no more. All that was of factory town was a bottomless gap.  
  
" You will pay for what you did Killerdramon!" came a knightly voice.  
  
" Ah , my next challenger already arrived…" sighted Killerdramon turning to see a Wargreymon in front of him. (Ah a mega digimon, finally a opponent that will give me some trouble…)  
  
" Terra force!" a bright sphere hitted Killerdramon and made him crash.  
  
" Breath of destruction!!" A black ray came and Wargreymon dodged it. The two digimon fought until Wargreymon got an opening and slashed Killerdramon. The blade of Wargreymon where Dramon-slayer so he cutted into Killerdramon like butter with a knife  
  
" Ah finally, my death is only what I needed..." came the voice of Killerdramon before starting to glow wildly. " Finally, the rage flow through me as it never been Killerdramon digivolve to…  
  
Wargreymon was shook by a blast of energy.  
  
" RAGEDRAMON!"  
  
The final form of the digimon of hate and destructions…He has nearly endless power. He draw is power from that hate and rage around him. His attack is pain touch who make is victim feel endless pain.  
  
" Metal wolf claw!" came a howling voice as rocket came down crashing on Ragedramon. He was frozen for a few seconds but the ice bursted. Metalgarurumon " I thought you might need my help Wargreymon!"  
  
" Thank!" said Wargreymon  
  
The three titans fought endlessly. The digital world was marked by that scars of their power. But Ragedramon seemed not care about it. He was tiring is opponent out and he knew it. And he was still un-scratched. He got tired and touched Wargreymon who fell in the abyss, blinded by the infinite pains that the touch caused. Then the warrior was sent up, a young man with blond hair was holding him.  
  
" Gennai , don't interfere with me!" said Ragedramon  
  
" You have caused enough destruction Ragedramon. Please stop." Said the man drawing a runes sword.  
  
" I wont stop until everything is reduce to complete empty space!"  
  
" Then you deserve what I am going to do to you. I hope your rebirth will be wiser then you where. Sword of power!" Said Gennai slashing the air in front of him. That opened a dark gate. " Your strength will be sealed here!" as he finish these last word Ragedramon started crumbling into data. " And your rage will be trapped into the flesh of the next in line that will draw the blade of power. I hope that your time trapped in the mind of a wise children will calm your thirst for power. "  
  
Then Gennai threw the sword as far away as he could, into a volcanic region.  
  
"May that kid have enough will to control him."  
  
In the real world, in the village of Okinawa¸, six year old Akira was slashing at a big straw doll. His old grandpa was watching him. Then all of a sudden is grandchild started slashing furiously at the mannequin.  
  
Akira had blue and black hair that where placed in a pony-tail. He was small. He needed to hold the sword in two hand to be able to even lift it. He was wearing a white training uniform.  
  
" Calm down Akira." Said the wise man.  
  
Akira stopped and standed still for a few seconds , thinking. A new voice appeared in his head that was telling him that he needed more power faster. Is grandpa understood that something was wrong and came to him and removed his bandana and putted it around his grandchild head.  
  
" Take my headgear, when you think of doing something out of hate, remove it and read the text that is written on the back. It an old poem about the praying mantis patience."  
  
Akira grabbed the bandana and started reading the poem and the voice in his head fell asleep.  
  
" And that is the story of why The Rage was in you. At least you had your Grandpa to help you channel all Rage." Said Gennai  
  
" Ah, that was the voice that told me to hate Davis… But why did you say at least?  
  
The second candidate we had in mind was a young girl with psyonic power. But it seem that she was not as lucky as you, all support she found was a evil digimon that goes by the name of Kapalmon. She was one of Ragedramon minion"  
  
" And the girl might be the dark lady?" asked Yolei, touching her side where the hair-spear had pierced her.  
  
"She might." Said Gennai, "sorry but I have to go, I challenged Shogunmon to a game of chess." Said Gennai disappearing.  
  
" He his always like that?" asked Akira  
  
" Yes, he always been weird." Said Izzy.  
  
" Look who talking." Said Dana kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.  
  
" Ah." Izzy exclaimed become as red a tomato. This time, Akira didn't lift his sword.  
  
" We really got to find that dark lady…" said Akira.  
  
(Of course you need to find me, Pure. Ah I wish we weren't enemy…) Sarah thought watching the scene through her mind.  
  
"It will be payback time for trying to kill Yolei!" Akira promised himself. The crest of power seemed to glow faintly as a surge of power and knowledge entered him. " Guys I found Rage!! Warn the others . He his right in the middle of the mall."  
  
" Count me in Akira." Came the voice of Demislashermon.  
  
" We will need all the help we need, but we have to make sure nobody get in danger!" Said Yolei .  
  
" BWUZZZZZZZZZZ!" the laundry machine was done.  
  
" Ok , I get the cloths and call the others while you go and try to stop Rage." Said Mimi "Dana, you stay with me. Akira, you go first. And Yolei, you go get the others." Ordered Mimi, which was a surprise for everyone.  
  
" Let get a move on!"  
  
" Ahah, Rage, we are going to destroy the mind of your little twin." Sarah said putting her arm around is arm.  
  
" After that I wont need to be bothered about getting sealed back into that boy!" exclaimed Rage  
  
" Yes but we cant destroy him physically, or you will die since you and he share the same body." Said Sarah walking into the Mall where her next plan would take place.  
  
" So what is your plan, oh dark lady?"  
  
" You will see, it kind of like my first plan it just that this one will ruin is life for sure. (And I wont have to kill a human, after that he might be the one who end is own day… Hell, I didn't think of it.) "You might want to become Akira own shadow in case he want to end is day he will need somebody to save is life, and I don't think that anybody will want to be near him or he would want to be near anybody."  
  
" As you wish Dark lady."  
  
Akira entered the mall and looked around for Sarah, but all he saw was… Yolei and… Davis? They where walking and laughing and kissing. A voice in Akira mind came. (You though you could trust her heh? Now you know you cant trust anybody else then your self.) the voice continued.  
  
" GET OUTTA MY MIND!!!!" he yelled. Everyone turned to face him and he rushed outside.  
  
"I knew that this would work" said Sarah returning to her normal appearance.  
  
Rage took back is Akira look and chuckled as he could read all the hate and pain that was going through Akira mind, giving him power.  
  
" I got to kill Davis Motomiya, that is the wish of Akira…" said Rage.  
  
" Not right now… we have another heart to break." Said Sarah.  
  
At the same moment Yolei entered the mall with Tai, Sora, Matt, T.K. , Kari, Davis, Cody and Ken. They all had there partner digimon with them. What they saw made there blood ran cold when they saw Akira kissing a green haired girl! Yolei ran out of the door crying as she seemed to live the scene again.  
  
" RAGE! HOW COULD YOU FRAME AKIRA!!! Yelled Demislashermon who had followed the gang because Akira had not waited for him. "Somebody go tell Yolei the truth. I saw through the disguise." Said Demislashermon  
  
" Akira, who is that monster." Asked Sarah with a evil smile on her lips. That was the cue for Rage. He grabbed Sarah and threw her away.  
  
" INFINITY CANNON!" Rage cried, blasting a beam of energy at the digidestined.  
  
" Gabumon warp digivolve to…Metalgarurumon!"  
  
" Agumon warp digivolve to… Wargreymon!"  
  
The two digimon blocked the ray of energy. The crowd got wild and ran outside.  
  
" IT ANOTHER GODZILLA ATTACK!!!!" someone yelled.  
  
Then the two mega de-Digivolved to there fresh form.  
  
" What happened?" asked Tai  
  
" Ran out of energy.  
  
Demislashermon jumped in front of Rage and his claw bursted out of is paw.  
  
" Go get Akira!" he said.  
  
" I am on it." Said Davis running out.  
  
" You think you can defeat me?" Rage asked the bunny.  
  
" I wont but when Akira get here he is going to make you wish you where dead." Said Demislashermon.  
  
" You don't seem to see that if I am destroyed, Akira is destroyed too!" Said Rage with a super-evil smile.  
  
" Slashing uppercut!" Demislashermon jumped and tried to claw Rage who didn't move and was not even hit.  
  
" Pain touch!" Rage touched the little digimon and it started to wail in pain and was fast unconscious. " Now for the great finish, I am going to kill you in front of your own partner."  
  
Akira was walking on the edge of a high traffic bridge; he was doing that because he knew he could die if he fell. He saw Yolei ran pass him and he didn't even look at her a second time. Then somebody grabbed is shoulder.  
  
" AKIRA, Snap out of it!" The voice belonged to Davis. Akira turned and punched Davis really hard in the face. Davis fell in the middle of the street.  
  
" Why you did that for?" Davis asked, but the answer never came as Akira grabbed Davis and threw him again the sidewalk.  
  
" You stole her from me!" He said grabbing a big rock." I saw you kiss Yolei!"  
  
" Do you think that Yolei could ever think of living another second if we would have kissed me ,Rage is in the mall. He his beating the shit out of Demislashermon."  
  
" Demislashermon!" Akira dropped the rock and ran to the mall.  
  
" Ouch, next time I will ask Tai to go…" said Davis spitting out a teeth. "Ah good, finally got that one out, better make sure that other people never hear that I still have some baby tooth."  
  
Yolei was standing in front of a small stream, crying her heart out. It was the second time she walked up on Akira kissing that girl, (there must be something between them.) she cried until a feathered hand rested on her shoulder.  
  
"Yolei, I finally caught up with you. I just saw Akira beat up Davis. He was talking about you kissing Davis." Said Hawkmon.  
  
" I wouldn't do that." Said Yolei.  
  
" Why was Akira so mad then? He had a big rock in his hand and was about to drop it on Davis." Yolei got up and ran to the mall.  
  
She found Davis on the bridge, but he was standing up, is face was a bit bloody and he was covered in dust but he was still in one piece. She saw the rock Hawkmon was talking about.  
  
"Davis are you ok?" She asked  
  
"Your boyfriend thought we had kissed." Explained Davis.  
  
" Yah that what Hawkmon told me, where is he now?" she asked.  
  
" Demislashermon was fighting Rage when I left the mall… And that where Akira ran too."  
  
" Rage? At the mall, that explain all!" Yolei said, grabbing Davis by the wrist and weirdly she dragged him to the mall at the speed of light.  
  
" Wait for me Yolei." Hawkmon said flying as fast as his wing could.  
  
All the digidestined and there digimon where beated up so badly. They had try to hold Rage and he just had letted go of a strong wind blow that blowed everything on the wall.  
  
Then Akira entered. He had a steel pipe in his hand and a really pissed off look in his face.  
  
" DON"T TOUCH DEMISLASHERMON YOU MONSTER!" he yelled flailing is improvised weapon at Rage who dodged it.  
  
" More hate, give me more hate , you make me more powerful!" Rage said with a smile. He grabbed Akira and threw him in a fountain.  
  
Akira got on his feet and threw is steel pipe at Rage. Kari got her hand in her pocket and grabbed her cell phone and called Joe.  
  
" cough Joe, please come to the mall, bring bandage. And call Izzy too and tell him that is girlfriend cousin is getting beated up badly."  
  
" OK 10-4" Said Joe.  
  
" ON MY WAY!" Said Izzy when Joe had called him and briefed the situation. "Bringing in a little surprise for Rage hehe." He added when he pressed on some key on his computer. Dana grabbed Akira sword and followed Izzy and Mimi  
  
" Hate me Akira, we are one, and you know you already hated me even before we met." Rage said. He then grabbed Demislashermon and added. " I think it time to destroy that little thing.  
  
Akira reached in his pocket and threw a shuriken that got stuck in Rage wrist. Rage dropped Demislashermon.  
  
" That is between you and me Rage, don't put my friends between us." Akira yelled. " Let take this outside."  
  
Rage and Akira walked to the roof. Then , Joe , Mimi, Izzy and Dana entered the mall.  
  
Mimi and Joe started looking if everyone was alright.  
  
"The ro… oof.. roof." Said Tai gasping for air. All the digidestined where alright except for there head was spinning.  
  
" Only martial art, no special effect" said Akira.  
  
Rage though for a moment.  
  
" Bushido." Said Rage.  
  
" I don't have my sword."  
  
" That is your problem!" Rage said Making a sword appear in his hand and slashing at Akira and touching is left elbow.  
  
Akira tumbled out of range from Rage sword .  
  
Then the door that had leaded them to the roof opened. Dana and Izzy bursted out of the door.  
  
" AKIRA , GRAB!" Dana yelled as she threw is katana to him. He grabbed it and started a murderous dance with Rage.  
  
" And for my surprise!" said Izzy opening is computer. " Akira, use your crest!"  
  
Akira grabbed is digivice and flared is crest at Rage who backed up a little.  
  
Then the voice of Gennai came from the computer.  
  
" We meet again Ragedramon." Gennai said at Rage.  
  
" Not you again, this is not your world old man, so don't interfere with me and my business."  
  
" If it have some digimon that got hurted in the process then you can count me in!" said Gennai. " Akira, hope this will help." A light beamed out of the screen and hitted Akira sword. Akira felt thousand year of training entering him. " I jam packed that sword with martial art knowledge."  
  
" Akira, you don't have the will to even kill me." Said Rage , but Akira was gave a wild swing that cutted Rage arm off to the shoulder. But the arm got back on the body. " Ah and did I tell you that your hate regenerate my body." He added with another evil smile.  
  
" I don't hate you anymore. All I want is to save the world. No more hate for me!" Akira said. Light flashed around him and Demislashermon appeared. He was standing in front of Rage.  
  
" Now feel the power that come when you let go of hate!" the small digimon said.  
  
" Demislashermon warp digivolve to… Kaizerdramon the lord of power."  
  
" Ah , finally I meet you again brother." Said Rage.  
  
" Don't brother me! The only reason you are still standing and breathing is because my best friend would die if I destroyed you." The giant dragon said.  
  
" Heh, let see that." Rage grabbed Akira and started to choke him up and completely made him stop breathing. Akira fell into darkness. Kaizerdramon hesitated about blasting Rage into bits .  
  
" Now he his still alive, but is mind is dead." Said Rage. "Since I am a part of his mind, I am the only last thing that keep him from dying. Now I got some control over you!"  
  
" Temporal reverse!" Kaizerdramon said. Akira started breathing again.  
  
"Ah , damn, anyway, you still wont stop me from recovering my body!" said Rage disappearing.  
  
Kaizerdramon de-digivolved to Slashermon and grabbed Akira.  
  
"He his gone now Akira, don't be scare." Said the digimon reassuring his digimon.  
  
" Are the other digidestined okay?" asked Akira, but no time to answer as all the kid rushed to the roof. "Dana, tell uncle Chow that I am going for some time! You can have my room till I return." He said . "Digi-armor energize."  
  
" Demislashermon armour digivolve to … Knightdramon." A humanoid dragon wearing plated armour. He had giant claw pocking out of his hand and a tail with a sharp barb. His head was the head of a rabbit with is razor sharp ear coming out of a plate helmet. "Hey wait, how did you know about that Akira?"  
  
" The sword told me." He told is digimon. "I got to go to my apartment first." He whispered in the ear of the digimon.  
  
" As you wish Akira." Said the digimon flying away to Akira apartment.  
  
" Hawkmon, let follow him." Yolei said grabbing her digivice.  
  
" No wait, he need some time alone. It not the first time he does that." Said Dana pulling Yolei hand down.  
  
" But does he know that me and Davis didn't kiss?" Asked Yolei.  
  
" Right now I don't think his mind assimilated that, but deep within him , he know it. Who would kiss Davis anyway when you can kiss Izzy!" said Dana kissing Izzy.  
  
Akira grabbed some of is stuff, wrote a letter to his uncle telling him he needed to see is grandpa fast. Then he got to the train station and bought himself a ticket to the nearest train station to Okinawa. When they finally where in the train , Demislashermon finally got out of Akira bag.  
  
" When are we going back to Obaida?" asked the small razor bunny  
  
" I Don't know Demislashermon. I need to cleanse my soul, and I don't think that Rage will show up until he find is body, and do you want to know something?" he lifted is sword. " Is body is with me, so I wont endanger everyone I know. I just hope that they can forgive me for what I did to Davis. I hope he forgive me too. And Yolei… I don't deserve her." He said before going silent for the rest of the trip.  
  
" I think I know where Akira went." Said Dana "But I am sure he don't want to see nobody around him, so I wont tell it."  
  
" Please Dana, I really need to speak with him." Said Yolei who had been crying for hours now.  
  
" If I you went to him right now you would have both of your hearth broken." Replied Dana. " Akira work in weird way. I am sure he think it because of him that all the problem appear, and that why, if you come near him , he his going to rebuke you to try to save you from any harm. But he care a lot about you.  
  
(So he still care about me…) Yolei though. 


	3. 

Conflict  
  
Akira ran away from town to seek cleansing. He met some new friend and plan on giving a spanking to Sarah. New digimons. And maybe finally the end of rage. Bah this chapter going to be shorter then the first one since I don't want to write fighting for 30 pages like I did for the first. Don't worry , there going to be some good get together and maybe, you will like this one better then the first one.  
  
A week had passed since Akira left Obaida for is grandpa hot spring resort and training dojo. Is grandpa had accepted that he could stay on one condition, he had to work. But beside that his grandpa had not even asked why he left Tokyo.  
  
While he was working he met one of the other staff that worked for Sensei Chow. A mysterious girl with green hair; her name was Sakura. They became friend soon enough, both of them where running from the town, but Sakura had worked for Sensei Chow for more then a year, going back to town during the summer to meet her family. The girl looked familiar to Akira.  
  
" Do you know a girl named Sarah? He asked one day while they where washing up the dojo floor.  
  
" Yes, sadly I do…" Sakura had replied.  
  
" Why is it bad?" Akira asked.  
  
" She is one of the reason I want to stay here. We where inseparable when we where younger but then she started to act weird two year ago, she became really smart and mean. She took her gift for a toy that she would use for her own twisted little fun."  
  
" What gift?" asked Akira with a puzzled expression.  
  
" Look" she said, looking at the wash cloth. It started moving on it own and washing the floor. "We both where born psychic. I started noticing that Sarah started being evil when the plant in her room started thinking…" She said.  
  
"Ah."  
  
" And why are you here Akira?" she asked, she dint want to read is mind, she wanted a pure honest answer.  
  
" Do you remember that bunny doll that is in my room? It a digimon."  
  
She knew he was telling the truth and from two source, first she had read is mind when he told her that, and second, she had her own digimon.  
  
" Yes I remember it, and I know what is a digimon, since I have my own."  
  
Akira jumped on his back.  
  
" Continue your story please."  
  
" Ok , at first when I got my digimon weird thing started to happen , I met that girl that live next door to me, and I have a really big crush on her… and we went on a date where I turned into a killing machine when a monster attacked us. My body was wounded badly from all the punishment I inflicted myself to win, I met with other digidestined and then I made new friend and a green haired witch had something again my love and she decided to break her heart by using me, she found a way to get to my apartment while I was unable to defend myself and kissed me in front of Yolei, then she tore my soul in two. In the dark corner of my mind was trapped a guy named Rage, he was the voice that always told me to do violent thing. He beated the crap out of my friend and out of my digimon. Then the love of my life got nearly killed by the green haired girl. But my friends saved her life. Then we kinda started going out, but it didn't last long since Rage found a way to ruin it, and I got jealous and beated one of her friend, I still love her, but I don't think she does…That is the reason why I am here, to cleanse my soul." Akira said.  
  
" The green-haired witch surely is Sarah. That her kind acting evil like that. Yolei must really have hitted one of her nerves. I only see her in the summer and even then I try to get a summer job to get away from her as much as I can." Sakura said.  
  
" Kids, why aren't you scrubbing the floor." Came the voice of Sensei Chow.  
  
" Sorry grandpa. Akira said.  
  
" Sorry Mr Chow. Sakura said.  
  
" Tapirmon guess what, you wont be all alone this summer while I work, you remember the new guy? He his a digidestined too." She told her digimon , a purple tapir like digimon with weird marking on her.  
  
" You finally guessed that? Me and Demislashermon are already great friend. We trained really hard, this summer I am going to show Kapalmon who is the mon of the apartment.  
  
" She is a really powerful digimon… you might want to stay away from her this year too. I know she is your twin but she is stronger then you."  
  
" Bah , guess what happened today? I digivolved!" The tapir-like digimon said  
  
" Into Wizardmon." Sakura finished. "I think you are ready for the fight." She said closing the light " And maybe I could finally ask Davis out."  
  
Yolei was in her room, she had a picture that Kari had took of Akira in her hand, it was all wet with her tear. She had been in her room for the whole week, only coming out once in a while, but never leaving her house. Mimi and Dana came visiting everyday, trying to make her think of other thing. She knew that Akira would come back but she wanted to tell him she was sorry, but sorry for what? She didn't do anything to make Akira run away, it was the swordsman honour that made him go away in exile somewhere in the world. She knew he had major thinking to do.  
  
" Sarah, why did you confine Rage into is dreams?" said Kapalmon. "I think Akira found your sister and her vacuum cleaner and his giving her reason to come back around here.  
  
" Sakura thinking of coming back in town heh?" She said having her cutest and meanest smile. "As for Rage, he his going berserk , he act in weird manner. I think we better find is body so he wont go soft like the boy who nursed him in his soul."  
  
" Ok, I am sending Seadramon and Shellmon to Okinawa, they will retrieve the sword." said Kapalmon closing her eyes  
  
Akira was standing on his bed, thinking, the last week had been quite good for is moral. He had received call from Dana who told him about how quiet thing had been. He told her that is cleansing was doing him good; he had not been fighting in the last week. All he did was work and meditate with Sensei Chow and Sakura. His room was on the side of the sea. Sakura and Sensei Chow rooms where next to his.  
  
All of a sudden, he heard a growl.  
  
" AKIRA CHOW, THE DARK LADY SENT US!" came a monstrous voice. He came out of his room with is improved katana. Demislashermon followed.  
  
" COME OUT AND GIVE US THE BODY OF THE RAGE!" came another voice.  
  
He saw what was talking, a Shellmon, a big pink hermit crab and another thing, a Seadramon, some kind of sea serpent.  
  
" Do you really think I would unleash such a plague on the world?" asked Akira with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
The two monster looked at themselves and the Seadramon spoke:  
  
" It is the dark lady wish that you give up the body."  
  
" Then tell my sister she can just come pick it up herself." came the voice of Sakura  
  
Shellmon felt himself lifted and throwed at Seadramon.  
  
" And tell that pot-head Kapalmon to prepare to suffer my wrath!" Came another voice.  
  
A lightning storm hitted Seadramon.  
  
Sakura was standing there, with a digimon who wore a wizard hat and a pink ribbon that served as a scarf.  
  
"Wizardmon!" said Demislashermon. "Akira, armor-digivolving time."  
  
" Ok partner, DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE."  
  
" Demislashermon armor-digivolve to…Knightdramon!"  
  
" Go partner!!!!" said both of the humans.  
  
Wizardmon float high above Shellmon and sent down lighting crashing down on the monster. Knightdramon was using is speed and wings to dodge Seadramon bites and made a noose with his neck. And the fight was over, the two digimon running away.  
  
" And tell Sarah that she might just want to get stronger manpower." Said Akira.  
  
"That was a good fight Akira, ever since Tapirmon digivolved, her own moral for fighting got better!" said Sakura. She hugged Akira when she read something in his mind. (Oups, I forgot he was in love with that girl Yolei.) and let go of the hug. "Let go to sleep  
  
." She said walking slowly to her room.  
  
" What with her?" Akira asked himself. " Demislashermon, you might want to say good bye to Tapirmon. We are going back to Obaida tonight."  
  
"Okay." Said Demislashermon sadly walking to Sakura room.  
  
"Knock, Knock, knock" the door did.  
  
" Enter Demislashermon." Said Sakura.  
  
" I wanted to tell you how happy me and Akira are to have met you guys. We are going back to Obaida to show that bitch Sarah." Said the little digimon.  
  
" We are coming with you. I am the only one who can defeat Sarah on her own ground, I have been training hard for this, and all she did was manipulate people into doing her bidding." Said Sakura. "And Tapirmon got a score to settle with Kapalmon."  
  
" But Akira… he wont accept that… for him you are in danger when you are near him, that is reason why he left Obaida, his girlfriend was in danger the first day they met, and was nearly killed by Sarah." Said Demislashermon.  
  
" I will make him accept that. If I need to, I will use force." Said Sakura  
  
Akira was packing is bag, he had told his grandpa he was going back to Obaida. He already had is ticket reserved for the next train at six. He had called uncle Chow to tell him he was coming back. He was mad by the fact that Akira didn't tell him where he was going and had left the house to his cousin Dana and her friend. At least the house was cleaner then ever.  
  
" Akira, me and Tapirmon are coming for the ride." Came the melodic voice of Sakura.  
  
" Sakura, this is my war, I am going alone, Rage already hurted a lot of people I cared about." Said Akira.  
  
" Yes, but Rage is not the one I want to mess with, I aim at my sister, she give much more power to Rage then he should have in your body. I figured that she linked Rage with the network of hate that go around the world." Explained Sakura  
  
" You still wont come Sakura." Said Akira.  
  
" I don't give you a choice, sorry Akira." She said, calling upon her power she levitated a table and knocked Akira unconscious. " I am sorry Akira."  
  
She exited the room and woke up Sensei Chow.  
  
" Master, I am going to help your grandson on his mission. He is just not accepting my help. Help me get him on the train please o master." She asked.  
  
" Yes Sakura, I always knew that he was stubborn when he wanted. I will help you." The Sensei said.  
  
The two of them walked to Akira bed room and saw that the boy was coming to his sense.  
  
" Sorry grandson, but a gramp got to do what a gramp go to do." He said, getting near is grandson. " Sleep touch." He said, striking Akira somewhere around the base of the neck.  
  
Akira fell unconscious again. " He will be down for several hour, take this address and bring Akira there, this is my son house. Call him Uncle Chow and say that Sensei Chow sent you." He said giving her a card. On the card it was written: Uncle Chow All-around fine cuisine.  
  
" Thank again Sensei Chow." Said Sakura. "Tapirmon, digivolve."  
  
" As you wish, Tapirmon digivolve to…Wizardmon."  
  
" You changed ,little animal spirit." Said Sensei Chow looking at the wizard digimon.  
  
"Call me Wizardmon now." Said briefly Wizardmon.  
  
" Wizardmon, can you carry Akira and Demislashermon to the train station?" She asked her digimon.  
  
" I can fly of my own wing, all I need is Akira digivice."  
  
Sakura got into Akira mind and sent out a sentence.  
  
"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" came the voice of Akira. He was still unconscious but Sakura had controlled is mind.  
  
" DEMISLASHERMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TO… Knightdramon!"  
  
" Ok let go." Sakura said, starting to levitate and grabbed her bags, Knightdramon took Akira and his bag and Wizardmon just followed them..  
  
" Mistress, we lost the signal of Akira and your sister…do you think that something got them?" Kapalmon asked.  
  
Sarah closed her eye and concentrated on where she had let Rage and saw he was still there, imprisoned. " Rage didn't do anything ,and Akira is still alive." She replied to her digimon.  
  
" Then I fear something bad going to happen, let get the body of the master…err I mean of Ragedramon." Blurted out Kapalmon.  
  
" All aboard" came the voice of the train driver.  
  
"Let hurry guys." Said Sakura landing on the train. " And now for the ticket." She closed her eye and grabbed money in her purse and the money got replace by train ticket. " That was took care off." She then took control of Akira body and made him move inside and sit on a bench. "Now a couple of hour to go till he wake up." She started sleeping.  
  
A few hour later Akira woke up from a dream. He saw Wizardmon and Slashermon together fighting a humanoid dragon. What a weird dream… He looked and saw Sakura sleeping next to him. They where in the train! She was looking at him. He knew she could read is though so he didn't ask any question.  
  
" Like I said Sakura this is my w…" She stopped him from talking by putting her finger on his lip.  
  
" You will need help." She explained. " And I think that without Sarah to power up Rage, then you will be able to win easily." She finished.  
  
Then she return to her snooze. He did the same. Then the train got into the Obaida train station. They quietly exited the train and headed for Uncle Chow restaurant who had just opened.  
  
Uncle Chow was in the kitchen, not chopping or cleaning anything, but kissing his cook, when Akira entered.  
  
"Hi uncle…" He looked and saw the woman move away from Uncle Chow. "hum, grandpa told us to come here first…"  
  
" DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO ENDURE! I HAD TO TELL YOLEI EVERYDAY THAT I DIDN'T KNOW WHEN YOU WHERE COMING BACK, THE GIRL WAS CRYING HER HEART OUT!" Is uncle yelled at him.  
  
" Sorry, but I really had to go visit grandpa." Akira said.  
  
" AND WHO IS THAT GIRL, DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE CHEATING ON YOLEI NOW!!?" Uncle Chow continued. But Sakura got in the discussion:  
  
" No , I am a student of Sensei Chow. My name is Sakura Ying." She explained.  
  
" Ah, then if you studied under my dad teaching, then you deserve to call me Uncle Chow instead of mister Chow." Uncle Chow said, calming down.  
  
" So this is the cook that you where dating Uncle?" Asked Akira, which made Uncle Chow go red.  
  
" Yes, this is Mary Dolores. The best cook in all Obaida." He said.  
  
"Ah so she is the one who make the food you sneak up at home." Akira said.  
  
" Ah , let talk about that later, for now you need a good meal. Grandpa called me and said you where going to arrive today… He said you got some animal with you, they need a good meal." Said Uncle Chow.  
  
"Hi mister Chow, I am Akira's partner, Demislashermon, or , what your daughter call me, Razor Bunny." Said Demislashermon.  
  
" And I am Tapirmon, Sakura's partner." The animal told Uncle Chow.  
  
" Ah, you seem like you need a good meal. MARY, COOKING TIME!" he said opening the light of the main room of the restaurant.  
  
" ROGER BIG CHEESE." Came the voice of Mary  
  
" Big cheese?" Akira asked looking at his uncle suspiciously.  
  
"Hum, it her pet name for me…" he blurted out. " Ok, first let start with the sushi bar." He said grabbing some fish and a knife. "Our food could make a legion unstoppable!" said Uncle Chow.  
  
" LUNCH TIME." Tapirmon and Demislashermon yelled happily as plate of food started going in front of them. They ate without stopping. After and hour of eating Tapirmon and Demislashermon fell on the floor, exhausted.  
  
" We must have ate food from every country." Said Demislashermon trying not to burp.  
  
" Okay guys, I think you are going to need some fresh air, let go to my apartment." Said Akira , leaving the restaurant with is Razor Bunny in his hands and Sakura following him with Tapirmon in her hands.  
  
Mimi heard the noise of key going through the keyhole of the door, and what she saw scared the hell out of her, Akira was standing there with THE green haired girl Rage had tried to frame Akira with.  
  
"Hey Mimi, this is Sakura." Said Akira smiling.  
  
" And no I am not is girlfriend and I never kissed him, since that what you where going to ask, sorry, my psychic power and my curiosity are too strong.  
  
" Ok so you knew I was going to ask you that then…" Mimi said. " Dana in your room… but I wouldn't go there if I was you." She continued.  
  
" Who is that Izzy?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Oups, me and my blabbermind."  
  
" IZZY IS HERE IN MY ROOM WITH MY COUSIN!!!!" Akira yelled, making the building shake. He grabbed is sword and ran to his room , a few minute later Izzy ran out of the room in is pyjamas. Dana was holding Akira by the arm, trying to slow him down.  
  
He was going to swing is sword then regain is composure.  
  
" Ok , since you must have already did that a million time since I was away, I wont kill you. But you guys better go clean my sheets." Akira said.  
  
" Hum, we dint made it…" said Dana  
  
Akira sighted in relief, but then Dana finished her sentence.  
  
"…In your bed."  
  
"Guys, meet Sakura Ying, she was working with me at the hot spring resort that my Grandpa own , she is a digidestined and a mighty psycho." Akira said.  
  
" PSYCHIC!" Sakura corrected him. " and now , go see your love Akira." She pushed Akira out of the house.(I can feel her sad feeling) came the voice of Sakura in his mind.  
  
He knocked at Yolei house door and somebody came to answer it. It was Davis! His t-shirt shoulder was soaked .  
  
" Finally, you are here!" whispered Davis. "She didn't stop crying, and when she was not she wanted to be left alone. I think she really love you." Said Davis. "I think I am going to leave you two love bird to settle thing up. Don't worry , we dint kiss, I was only there because she was one of my best friend and I didn't want to see her alone too much." Said Davis.  
  
"Thank Davis. Go to my apartment, I think you will have a surprise. ( Thank Akira.) Sakura voice came. (No problem, just let me do my own act please.) (I will be busy flirting with that Davis to even think about you.) Sakura said.( He he good luck.) Akira walked to Yolei room. She dint look at him and continued crying. Then she spoke:  
  
" Davis, who was that at the door?" she asked.  
  
" A man who want to tell you he his sorry." Akira said, drawing Yolei gaze to him. She got up and ran to him, first slapping him and hitting him then hugging him.  
  
" Akira! Why did you leave me?" she said half-crying.  
  
" I had to, I dint felt like I deserved to be with you. I just came here to say I was sorry that I left you without telling you where I was going." ( BULLSHIT AKIRA, YOU LIE EVEN TO YOURSELF! We both know that there one thing you want right now) came the voice of Sakura. ( Aren't you going to answer the door) Akira asked telepathically to his friend.(Oups forgot about Davis!)  
  
" I was back in Okinawa. I worked for my uncle and trained there with a girl named Sakura, she his the green haired girl sister, I finally learned why we kept having problem. The name of the girl is Sarah."  
  
" You mean Sarah Yang? That super sluttish brain?" Yolei asked.  
  
" Yes. The one who was behind me in classes. She made me hate Davis and was the one who framed us by making illusion of us kissing other people…" explained Akira. "Her sister is the complete opposite, she is soft-hearted and kind, she his a digidestined too, the digidestined of Faith…"  
  
" Oh Akira, I love you so much…" Yolei said kissing Akira on the cheek.  
  
" And I love you ten time that much." He replied , kissing her on the forehead. " I wish we delete the past…" he added  
  
" No, so much good thing happened in the past, maybe more bad thing then good, but they where the best moment of my young life." She said before getting interrupted by a knock on the door. Yolei broke the hug and went to the front door. Then there was a sound blast and Yolei returned in the room, running. " THE GREEN HAIRED BITCH IS HERE!!"  
  
"That is mistress Sarah for you!" said Sarah entering with a black palmon with her. "And Akira, give me the body of Ragedramon ,or your girlfriend will die…" she said . " Kapalmon, I order you to kill that girl.  
  
" As you wish mistress. DARK IVY" Black thorn where threw at Yolei , but they started slowing, losing there momentum and fell to the floor like harmless rock.  
  
" Remember me Kapalmon?" came the voice of Tapirmon. " I still remember the weeks of torture you tried to impose me! PSY DESTINY!" A barrage of energy needles hitted Kapalmon.  
  
"Ah good old stepping stone Tapirmon." Kapalmon said , releasing a barrage of her own attack. " Mistress, please digivolve me." The plant asked.  
  
" WE WONT FIGHT HERE SISTER! DIGIPORT OPEN" Came the voice of Sakura as they got zapped into the digiworld.  
  
Sakura, Davis, Yolei, Akira and Sarah and there digimon where in the digiworld, Akira recognized the place, it was the volcanic area where he first made Demislashermon digivolve.  
  
" Thank , my parent would have killed if the house was destroyed." Said Yolei.  
  
" Kapalmon digivolve to… Devitogomon!" The plant digimon turned into a fiery cactus.  
  
" Tapirmon digivolve to… Wizardmon!  
  
" Veemon armor digivolve to… Raindramon the thunder of friendship.  
  
" Hawkmon armor digivolve to… Halsemon!  
  
" Demislashermon digivolve to… Slashermon.  
  
All the digimons started fighting again Devitogomon while Sakura was duelling her sister. Akira , detecting Rage spirit near, guessed that he was on his way to here. He prepared himself. He drew is sword and looked at the small stone that was in the hilt, he saw a big dragon in it. " So that what he look like? Man he his butt ugly!"  
  
" GIVE ME MY BODY YOU SIMPLE HUMAN!" Came the mad voice of Rage.  
  
" Hehe, draw steel!" He slashed at Rage who he knew was about to dodge. He knew it was only a question of time till he could be at equal power with is enemy.  
  
Sakura fought an unending battle with Sarah. Sarah was trying to pierce her sister with her hairs and Sakura deflected the blows. She was not using her energy to fight her sister but was in Sarah mind, hacking her way to the network of hate.  
  
Sarah sent a five way jab that Sakura barely dodged.  
  
In the back Davis and Yolei where sending e-mails to there friends.  
  
Raindramon got blasted away from the fiery cactus and crashed into Halsemon. Slashermon and Wizardmon where getting there ass kicked too.  
  
"HEHEH. THE POWER OF HATE FLOW THROUGHT ME!" said Devitogomon throwing big waves of needles around her.  
  
"We are four again her and we are getting our butt kicked." Said Slashermon. "Whirlwind knight sword!" The bladed never hitted the mark as Devitogomon disappeared and reappeared a few inch away.  
  
They continued to fight, Devitogomon always one feet ahead of them all.  
  
"Let make that harder for you. Devitogomon digivolve to…  
  
Sakura finally found what she wanted. In the mind of Sarah they both fought.  
  
" Sister, why all the hate and illusion web you weave?" she asked.  
  
" You know why!" Sarah replied, " You where always the favourite one. You had always been loved by all, they all thinked of you as a big sister. Nobody looked at me, even when I dressed up to get there attention…!" She yelled.  
  
" Sorry , sister, but it was unwanted attention… Sorry if I was a mother Theresa and all , but it the way I am…" said Sakura  
  
" And that why you have the crest of faith, because people had faith in you, and that why I am stuck with the crest of illusion and lie… because that how I rose around people!" Sarah yelled, throwing a disk of psychic energy that Sakura dodged with a wall of flower. Sarah threw another volley of disk and Sakura dodged them again. One of them hitted Sarah core and she trembled.  
  
" Sarah, dear sister, the only one you are hurting is yourself. Please stop this conflict so we can both live as we did before." Said Sakura. She then saw what she wanted to destroy.  
  
" Sister, when the digimons came out of the screen, I had finally found somebody like me, you too, and that when we both learned we where born enemy!" Sarah said, throwing yet again another swarm of disks that hitted a huge box that was in her mind. The box broke down.  
  
" Girl, I think I just broke your modem to the network of hate!" said Sakura. " Time to head out!" she said before disappearing.  
  
  
  
Akira found a flaw in Rage fighting and took that opening and slashed a big cut in Rage chest. He felt the pain that he was sharing with Rage but found that is enemy might be feeling more of the pain then him.  
  
" The voices! I don't hear them anymore! I only hear your voice Akira!" said Rage.  
  
Both of the fighter where equal now. Rage as is warp blade but it couldn't cut through Akira digi-chrome katana.  
  
" Pain touc…" Rage found that he didn't have enough mental power in him to even remember the move.  
  
" Ah, so Sakura did the her thing!" said Akira smiling wickedly.  
  
" Ah I can still cut you in piece and feed my body with it." He said slashing at Akira sword. He hitted is mark. And the gem broke off of the hilt. " And now for the end of the world!" He said, crushing the gem under is boot. " Feel the wrath of Ragedramon!!!"  
  
" Oh yea? Feel that!" He was about to kick Rage when Yolei got between them " Yolei, why?"  
  
" If he die, you die Akira, I wouldn't bare to live my life without you…" she said crying. That made Rage smile evilly. He got is warp sword in his hand and slashed Yolei shoulder.  
  
That got Akira furious as hell and he started bashing Rage madly, Rage feeling the power of his host hate growing. Then Akira did one last thing, he kicked Rage down from the cliff of a volcano to the burning lava.  
  
"AH!!! NO!!!" Rage cried before falling in a big splash.  
  
Akira looked at himself, he was still alive, somehow Rage must have got disconnected from him and was on his own. He ran to Yolei and saw her shoulder bleeding from the burning cut.  
  
" We got to bind that!" He said, He looked around for a piece of cloth he could use. He tore is cloak in a square shape and start bandaging Yolei. Then he undid is bandana and fastened it tight around the bandage. She was crying out of the pain. He holded her to him.  
  
" It will be ok Yolei, it was not that deep. When we return to the real world, we will have to get you some stitches." He said hugging is loved one. Then he realised that the digimons where getting beated up by… a huge vines plants!  
  
" … Vinesmon the jungles of deception." The monstrous plant looked like a jungle of it own. It had many thorn-ending vine.  
  
It was already getting ready to eat is diner consisting of good digimon. It vine swung off.  
  
" Sakura, do what we planned on doing!" said Akira.  
  
" DNA DIGIVOLVE GUYS!!"  
  
" Slashermon!…"  
  
" Wizardmon!…"  
  
Both: " DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…"  
  
" ELFMON!" The new digimon was standing there he wasn't very tall, about the same height as Wizardmon, he had pointy ear, a hat with a skull on it, his hand where gloved and had some apparatus on them, He wore a fine armor.  
  
Elfmon, this digimon of noble birth as two phase blade in his hands, he his both skilled with blades and magic. He his also a master of combat."  
  
" I am Elfmon, the swordsman of power and faith. I will punish those that want to take control of power for evil deeds.  
  
1 " Ah , so you want to play little guy… Vines of doom!"  
  
2 Thousand of vines where on there way to Elfmon.  
  
3 " Blade barrier." Elfmon slashed the air around him, cutting every vines that was aimed at him. " My turn now… Elven war blade!" The digimon flew through the air swiftly. He slashed a couple of shot and passed through Vinesmon. The digimon de-digivolved to Kapalmon.  
  
"How can this be, in only one shot I got beated up!" said the small black plant. " Better make a run for it." He ran to his mistress who was dazzled by the damage she did to herself. "Plantportation!" The plant was about to teleport Sarah but she stopped her.  
  
3.1 " Something evil is coming…" Sarah said "…Ragedramon!" Kapalmon looked really pleased to hear that. She pushed Sarah away and went to the crater where Rage had fallen.  
  
" Oh master! Come back and show the world the true might of the furious." A big wave of lava lifted from the crater.  
  
Then a monstrous growl was heard. A pair of giant wings where out of the crater, and then three heads with long necks. "THE WORLD, HATE ME FOR WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU!" The monstrous voice raised. " END GAME LASER!" a big ray of energy blasted from one of the mouth and digi-deleted Kapalmon.  
  
" Kapalmon!!!!" Sarah yelled as she melted in tear. " You destroyed her, my only friend GRR." The ground around her was shattered to pieces. She threw the millions of rock shards to Ragedramon. "Take that!!!" She then formed magma into balls and showered Ragedramon with it. " And that" She was panting badly, she had used a lot of power. She was not used to manipulate solid things. She felt a hand help her up. It was Sakura who was with her.  
  
" Elven war blade!" Elfmon charged Ragedramon but all the dragon did was lash out is tail and that knocked Elfmon far away.  
  
" Elfmon!" Akira yelled, he wanted to join in the fight but he knew that he was out of his league.  
  
" Metal wolf claw!" "Terra force" "Vulcan hammer" " Sting strike."  
  
" The cavalry as arrived!" came the voice of Tai.  
  
Matt, Tai, Joe and Ken where there.  
  
"Finally here, you guys better pack a punch cause this guy makes Chimeramon look like a wimp." Said Davis  
  
"End Game Laser!" The blast was intercepted by Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon who where damaged badly by it. " End Game Laser!" The second blast made them de-digivolve to there fresh form. "End Game Laser!" the last one took down Zudomon and Stingmon who where turned to there fresh form too.  
  
" Damn ,you are not kidding about that…" Tai said.  
  
" End game Laser!" the beam took down the whole area, but an aura of luck, love and faith protected the digidestined. Sakura and Sarah where holding hand, using there power together to be stronger.  
  
" Are we too late?" Came the voice of T.K. , Kari next to him. They where in there angel hands.  
  
" If you can take it down by yourself T.J. then your not late." Said Davis.  
  
" IT T.K.! yelled Kari,  
  
" End Game Laser!" That last blast made everyone blink as it slowed down and faded.  
  
" Elven Magic!" Elfmon threw a thousand of rainbow arrows that hailed down on Ragedramon sinking him in the gap he made.  
  
" Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon! Jump on my back and let run away!" Each digidestined jumped on a digimon back and they took off.  
  
They ran to a desert wasteland, the digimon got back to there rookie form because of the exhaustion.  
  
" Sakura, forgive me for all the bad thing I did." Said a whimpering Sarah. "Forgive me all, I was blinded by my own jealousy. Something bright flashed out of her pocket. " What? That is not the crest of lie and Illusion…"  
  
" It the crest of happiness!" came the voice of an old man.  
  
" Gennai!" Said the whole gang  
  
" Yes Gennai, finally you got over your jealousy for your sister and now I think you guessed the truth? You changed Kapalmon the second she died, because she is part of you." Gennai said , soothing Sarah.  
  
" You mean she wont go to hell?" Sarah asked clearing her eye of the tear.  
  
" No because digimon don't die forever." Explained Gennai.  
  
" But , Ragedramon…" tried to say Sarah.  
  
" Don't worry about Ragedramon." Said Ken putting is hand on her shoulder. " I made error myself. I nearly killed this whole group because I thought this was a game."  
  
Ken started looking depress. That got Sarah to try to comfort him using her own power.  
  
"End Game Laser!" Ragedramon was back and he was angry because he had to fly all the way from is bottomless pit. Akira grabbed Yolei who was shook from all that destruction and grabbed his digivice.  
  
"Joe , go to the real world and put some stitches on my girl wounds!"  
  
" On it." Joe grabbed Yolei and Akira made them go to the real world.  
  
" Sakura, Sarah ? Could you do that force field thing you did?" Asked Kari.  
  
" Sure." Replied the twins at the same time. They grabbed each other hand and concentrated. A wall seemed to appear.  
  
" Elvin War blade!" Elfmon ran into Ragedramon but dint nick is scales. The dragon clawed at the knight but missed .  
  
" Agumon?" Tai asked  
  
" Gabumon?" Matt asked  
  
" We know we know, it our Digivolving time!"  
  
" Agumon warp digivolve to… Wargreymon!"  
  
" Gabumon warp digivolve to… Metalgarurumon!"  
  
" Now you know what we need right now? Asked both Tai and Matt.  
  
" Yes we know , we know, it our DNA Digivolving time!" Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon said.  
  
" Wargreymon…"  
  
" Metalgarurumon…":  
  
" DNA DIGIVOLVE TO… OMNIMON.  
  
" Cool, second time we do it Tai!" said Matt giving a high five to Tai.  
  
" Gatomon warp digivolve to… Magnadramon.  
  
" Angelmon digivolve to… MagnaAngelmon.  
  
" Stingmon…"  
  
"Exveemon…"  
  
" DNA digivolve to… Paildramon!  
  
" End Game Laser!" The beam dint go far this time, Omnimon deflected the beam and Magnadramon and MagnaAngelmon attacked. Elfmon was still busy hailing Ragedramon with rainbow arrows.  
  
Ragedramon first head was destroyed by Omnimon wicked sword. MagnaAngelmon and Magnadramon made the other head faint with there holiness. Elfmon where burying the last head with there missile weapons. Ragedramon was getting beated up now. Then the last head looked at Akira and " End Game Laser!" was heading is way. The crest of power and the crest of faith started glowing.  
  
" Elfmon mega digivolve to… Mysticmon, the power of faith." A digimon wearing a Japanese white priest outfit and with the face and the rest of skin covered in darkness. He had a sword in one hand in a staff in the other.  
  
" Mystic move!" The digimon made is sword and his staff circle. Three copy of Mysticmon appeared and striked Ragedramon.  
  
" Mystic beam!" A ray similar to End Game Laser came out of Mysticmon staff and hitted Ragedramon, ruining is wing and sending him flailing down in the abyss.  
  
" That was weird, I don't even understand why I digivolved." Said Mysticmon. "Faith work in weird way…"  
  
" Bah he his gone now… so let get back." Said Akira. "I am worried about leaving alone Izzy with Dana, and even much more about Yolei." They walked to the nearest TV set because none of them had a working laptop.  
  
" Sakura, I want to say I am sorry that I treated you with so much hate and all." She then turned to Akira. " I am sorry I nearly ruined your love life." Sarah said. " And I am the one who made you hate Davis, my sister had a crush on him for a year or so, ever since last summer and since I hated her I wanted to get rid of him." She said. Davis fell on the floor, fainting.  
  
" Hurry, make him forget that you said that Sarah." Said Sakura.  
  
" Why? He seem happy to know that." She said pointing at Davis wide smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
So what you guys think of this short chapter, wanted to get rid of Rage fast, he was getting on my nerve. And for once, I dint swarm a perfect fighting chapter with romance lol. There some more chapter going.  
  
M.R. Knarr(author notes: This is my signature, don't mess with it.) 


End file.
